Funny Games II
by Cloud Green
Summary: Almost six months have passed since Kurt and Finn's torture at the hands of Blaine and Sebastian, and they are trying to rebuild after the devestation. Sadly, half time is over and it's time to play once more. Different games, different place, different rules - Same horror.
1. Violence Doesn t Solve Everything

A.N. So all the incredible support Funny Games received has brought about this sequel. Thank you so much everyone who read the original and has followed onto this - if you haven't read my first story then I INSIST you do before starting this. A lot of things will not make sense otherwise. I'm not sure just how far the horror will go. This opening chapter (the title of which I'm quite proud of) found itself to be a little more quietly twisted than initially intended so I'm wondering if I'll be more confident this time round to make Blaine and Sebastian a little more gruesome and cruel. Apologies for making this short and apologies for the next couple of chapter being very set-up heavy. I wanted to shake things up and change the situation. Having Kurt and Finn trapped in a confined space is fine but adding a little more room gives for a more run-chase-catch feel which will be fun. Again, thank you for actually wanting more of this story - I can tell I'm going to love writing it but I wouldn't have even thought about a sequel if it wasn't suggested by readers. I hope it is what you're looking for! Please review so I know what I'm doing right/wrong!

Disclaimer: Funny Games and Glee belong to other, far more talented people. I simply came up with this twisted fic idea.

Warnings: Violence, a little gore, torture, sex, nudity, boy-on-boy action as well as some nasty swear words. If ANY of this offends your reading eyes please - Do. Not. Read. 

* * *

Violence Doesn't Solve Everything 

* * *

Toe nails scraped across the hardwood floorboards, straining to maintain some type of contact. It was getting increasingly harder to do so. With another haggard breath, Kevin took one of his hands from the rope around his neck and blindly swatted for something - anything - nearby he could grab onto. His swinging hand found nothing but empty space. His vision was getting misty around the edges and a sharp redness flashed across his eyes as his sweaty yet frozen toes slipped and momentarily cut off what was left of his air supply. He did what he knew he wasn't supposed to do; he let panic send his already exhausted body into fight mode. Both he and his spectator - a man currently sitting silently in the corner of the bedroom - were very well aware of how little energy his body had left, and there he goes wasting what was left on twisting back and forth violently instead of focusing on regaining his footing.

In a moment of pure desperation and loss of pride and understanding, Kevin reached out to the man. Even when surrounded by shadows, the unmistakable arching of an eyebrow was the final nail on the coffin. Kevin gasped and his toes slid out from beneath him as his muscles gave up on him. His joints had been fighting for so long now that no amount of willpower was bringing them back to life now. The rope tightened as his full body weight was forced to slump down on it and the last of his air supply was cut. His eyes drifted upwards, physically unable to look towards the floor and emotionally unable to look into the eyes of his hangman. The rope was looped around his bedroom fan with a series of knots and even in his tormented final moments the thirteen year old couldn't help but marvel at the fan and ceiling's ability to hold his weight. He wasn't the skinniest kid in the world, after all. A muffled scream from elsewhere in the house caused Kevin to flinch and tilt his head in the vauge direction of his door. That was his sister screaming, he knew. He let out a strangled sob as his mind raced through all the things that monster - the man who called himself Peter - could be doing to make his sister shriek like that. However, he did not have much time to dwell on the possibilities; a few seconds later his brain shut down and he lost concsiousness. A few seconds after that, his heart beat for the last time.

Blaine watched as the body gradually tilted and began edging round to the left, the rope silently letting it do as it wished now that it had cut off the life from it. God, that kid is fat, Blaine couldn't help but think for the dozenth time since first laying eyes on the teen six hours ago. It didn't make sense; obviously the family had money if they could afford this five bedroom delux - or, at least they did have the money when they were alive - so it was simply a question of why they hadn't sent their son to one of those weight loss camps. The jelly rolls on this teenager were embarrassing even to look at, and Blaine absentmindedly stroked his lean flat stomach as if reminding himself it was not he who was disgusting. For a moment, it occurred to him that he was never this judgemental over appearences in past games. He even found himself grossed out by the mother - a trophy wife if there ever was one - because her skinniness displayed bone and made her head seem gigantic.

Downstairs there was a scruffle. A little more screaming which turned into panted sighs and cries decreasing in volume. Occasionally there was a loud thump and low murmur of a twenty-something year old male. Blaine couldn't make out the words but he figured he could guess what he was saying. The fingers stroking at his stomach drifted south as his eyes lazily fell to the boy's feet rubbing lightly on the hardwood flooring. Blaine's fingers daintly undid his fly and slid into the depths of his underwear. The boy was gross to look at, sure, what with the skin discolouration and lack of any form of body tone, but the way he just hung there...limp. Running his tongue across his lip, Blaine curled his fingers around his dick and squeezed slowly.

The following few minutes passed in a blur. Lost in his own thoughts seperate from the rapid wet jerking sounds, Blaine barely noticed the finale going on downstairs and concentrated solely on his own. It was only when his comrade stepped up to the kid's bedroom door, smirk firmly in place on his blood-stained face, that Blaine let himself come. Sebastian watched in vague interest. 'You haven't used hanging since the Rhodes family.' He commented.

Blaine gingerly pulled his hand out of his pants and gradually pulled himself up. Strolling up to the dead teen, he slapped his seman-covered hand on the boy's stomach and wiped himself off. 'I figured the fan could handle it. Usually it's too much work to pull off but I had the rope ready and a kick to the gut kept him on the floor long enough to secure it.'

Sebastian leaned on the doorframe. 'I don't like hangings as much as you. They always get messy, and not in the usual good way.' He took in the boy's form and suddenly looked appalled, his nose wrinkling in response. 'Ugh, like that! Look, the kid pissed _and _shit himself!'

'Well maybe we should put you in one of these. See how your body reacts.' Blaine gave a small knowing smile as he nudged by Kevin and returned to his seat in the corne. 'What was all that downstairs? Didn't little Laurie like your game?'

Sebastian rolled his eyes and then began to examine how much of his skin was free from the girl's blood. There was about an inch of clean skin under his left arm, but that was it. 'She saw her parents. I swear I had closed that kitchen door, but it was open. I got so mad - I had her completely under control, listening, doing... Then she fucking saw her mom and before I could grab her she saw her dad. Thank god you still had Kevin up here, she finally shut up when I said I'd cut him up just like their parents.'

'Do you think they were twins?' Blaine suddenly found himself asking. 'I mean, they looked fuck all alike but they had to be the same age.'

'Just like another pair of siblings we know.' Sebastian's smirk widened but it was not met with the same level as enthusiasm as he had expected. Blaine sighed. Sebastian continued 'Shit if I know. You'd think we'd have asked before...' He stopped, then shrugged. 'Anyway, I gutted her so the hallway is a bloodbath. We should go out the back door if we don't wanna risk slipping.'

Blaine nodded but wasn't really paying his partner much attention. It had been one of their busiest nights in a long time: a whole street in twelve hours. The first four homes barely counted as they had both been starved of death in so long that they barely even said hello to their hosts before taking their lives. It was to be expected after months of being uncharacteristically careful, recovering from injuries and laying low. This last house - the Maine residence - was given a little more care and attention but it was doubtful John, Barbara, Kevin and Laurie Maine had fully appreciated their special treatment. It was obvious Sebastian had loved every second of their night at Cedar View and if the permanent smirk on his face wasn't enough proof, his crimson-stained chest, arms and face would be. Sebastian had really let himself go on these last few houses. Blaine wondered if he ever pictured his victims as a certain Lima-born high school quarterback. God knows, Blaine thought about that certain quarterback's brother often enough. But nothing could truly take Kurt Hummel's place. That was certain. 'Fine,' He uttered, standing again and stretching. 'Back door it is. Let's just get out of here; I'm beat.'

As he tried to leave the room, Blaine was stopped by an apprehensive Sebastian. 'Blaine...I know why you've been acting weird.' The dark haired young man almost argued but there was really no point; Sebastian knew him better than anyone did - even himself, sometimes - so it was a tall order to expect him not to notice. 'We played our game and got our fix, but you've treated this night like it's all just some mandatory pleasure. You didn't _savour_. Because we have unfinished business.' They stared at each other for a while. Blaine could have been staring him down but Sebastian didn't care. The taller boy knew the stance to take: head slightly bowed and eyes trained to be respectful and obediant. After all, Blaine was his director and his whole way of life. Sebastian knew his place and he enjoyed it even more knowing that one slip up would cost him badly - it was a fearful thrill which only made him all the more endearing to the other man and a quality Blaine had identified in him the moment they first met. Still, there were moments like these that Sebastian tred very near the line between submissive killing spree partner and Caring True Friend and Blaine did not like it when that line was crossed without his permission. So, this little nudge of mutual understanding was a risk. Fortunately for Sebastian, his nail-on-the-head comment had not angered Blaine but instead caused the dark haired man to laugh gently.

'It just doesn't seem right starting up our games again when they're still alive.' Blaine finally replied, 'I know it was my idea to lay low and plan things out, let the heat cool off so police won't be around when we track them down - wherever they're hiding. It's just...knowing they got away and still need to be finished, taken care of, it makes it harder to get that deep inner satisfaction, you know? It's sucking all the fun out of the game.'

His wistfulness was met eagerly by a nodding Sebastian. 'Absolutely. Surface satisfaction, inner disappointment. Scratching just an inch off the itch - trust me, I get it. You know what the solution is, then?'

They stared intently into each other´s eyes. Behind Blaine, the sound of rope creaking against the straining ceiling fan was the only accompaniment to the glorious silence which followed. At last Blaine grinned and stepped up to the dead teen's body. He leaned on it and whispered in the deaf ear. 'Hear that, Kevin? It sounds like Peter and Paul are going to visit some old friends.'

Sebastian laughed as he stepped up behind him and dragged his bloodied fingers through his partner's tousled hair. 'Half times over, time to get round two started.'

Kevin didn't join in their celebrations. 

* * *

A.N. What's a first Funny Games chapter without a couple of kills? I really hope you guys like it - review or message to let me know!


	2. Waiting For Life To Begin

A.N. I want to thank you for the huge response I got from the opening chapter; I was shocked and overjoyed that people still wanted a sequel. The number of reviews and messages was totally worth the one negative review that called me a 'bitch' and said I belonged in an asylum. Call me crazy but I'm gonna go with the voice of the many rather than the voice of the few. Sorry, but I'm continuing. If you don't like it then take note of the warnings, use your common sense and don't read!

Replies: 

Reader: I LOVE questions. So, will Sebastian get jealous/suspicious of Blaine´s weird and disturbed attraction for Kurt? In my head both Blaine and Sebastian have been playing this game for a long time and Sebastian won´t get jealous of Blaine´s sexual feelings however if they start to clash with the real games then he might act out. I have a particular scene in mind for either the 3rd or 4th chapter that´ll answer that. Are they going to ´play´the same games? Some old ones will come back and there will be a new one from the movie version that I don´t think I used last time. :)

Guest, who was kind enough to leave such a humorous flame of a review: Apologies if my writing offended you, obviously I never set out with that intention and I completely understand why many feel uncomfortable or even sick by the scenes portrayed. However, I am not apologising for writing anything - I gave a very clear warning at the start and if the first few paragraphs were not evidence enough then I am afraid I must insist you avoid reading anything on this site as abusive comments are not warrented simply because you cannot follow ´do not read!´advice and you don´t approve of a plotline. (If the person actually comes back to read this I think my point might be made haha!)

DarkGreenForest4: In answer to your question, honestly I am not sure. I don´t really have the specifics in mind, just general scenes, so if the situation arises Blaine MAY rape Kurt again. I won´t put it in for nothing, but he already did it before so it wouldn´t be a crazy plot twist. If anyone has a preference and there is a clear majority I probably would write to that. :D

* * *

Waiting For Life To Begin

* * *

_Welcome to NYADA's homepage - the gateway into your performing future!_

Biting his lip, Kurt clicked on the admissions section. He scanned the grade requirements and breathed a sigh of relief. They had not changed their prerequisites since the last time he looked - two days ago. To say that he was being paranoid would have been an understatement, but Kurt couldn't tell if this was normal when applying to the college of your dreams or if his overbearing nerves were as a result of his recent 'life trauma'. That's what everyone referred to it as, anyway: a life trauma. Having confirmed his grades still met the requirements, Kurt faced the next question: would he be physically and mentally able to audition? He would need to be able to fly to New York if he passed the preliminary stage, which he had the money to do but it was unlikely his new guardians would let him go on such a trip alone. Finn would no doubt volunteer to join him, and together Kurt was sure they could overrule his Aunt and Uncle's verdict. But mentally? Kurt closed his eyes and pictured himself walking through crowds of people. In New York, he was bound to be bumped into and shoved around in places like the subway where most people cared more about their destinations than their manners. Could he cope with it? Could he ask Finn to do the same?

With a frustrated sigh, Kurt leaned back in his dining room chair. The house was quiet, as usual. Finn was at the local hospital for a check up to see how his injuries had healed over the last few weeks. Hopefully the last of the bandaging would be ready to be removed permanently very soon. Kurt's Aunt Jenny - sister of his mother - was out shopping, as was her custom, and his Uncle Louis was up in his study working on his umpteenth book on World War II economics. For such a lifeless, boring individual, Louis was certainly appreciated by Kurt. For one thing, he didn't talk much. With a bubbly and talkative wife like Jenny, though, perhaps that was just learned behavior. Another reason for Kurt's appreciation, though, was Louis' tendency to leave him alone. Unlike Jenny, who questioned Kurt and his feelings at every spare moment, Louis seemed to understand that they were not children and trusted that if either Kurt or Finn wanted him then they would ask. And they never did.

Kurt knew it had to be tough on Finn; at least Kurt knew Jenny and Louis, even if only through annual family get-togethers, before moving across the country to live with them. However, it made the most logical sense. Louis was a quietly wealthy author, with excellent public standing and beautiful home large enough to house the big family Jenny had wanted but never had. Since arriving on his own (as Finn was still hospitalised at the time) Kurt had found the home to be statically welcoming and surprisingly homely yet with no real feeling of belonging. The atmosphere was tense at the best of times; no one was sure how or when to talk about the 'life trauma' and the awkward and emotional situations which followed mentioning of it usually resulted in both teens quietly excusing themselves either separately or together. As friendly as their new guardians were, they were like strangers. Kurt would not have argued had Finn wanted to live with one of his own relatives, but their desire to stick together and Finn's obvious embarrassment over his extended family meant that the option was not considered. It was just a temporary situation, anyway, they figured. After all, they would probably still go to college in the fall (providing their late admissions were accepted and at least one successful) and live together in a small two bedroom apartment. Before their 'life trauma', living together had never entered their minds. Now, though, even with the generous life insurance pay out, which Burt and Carol had been so _considerate_ to arrange prior to their death, they could not even think about living separately. Something had changed.

They were orphaned. Perhaps they were a little old to be true 'orphans', but Kurt still felt himself shake with childlike fear each morning when he was once again faced with the truth that he would never see his dad again. Burt had been his only family before Finn and Carol entered their lives, and now there was only Finn. His brother. Not his 'step-brother', as so many pointedly said in recent months, but his true brother. They had gone through so much together - surely one dominating fact about siblings is their shared background and history. And together they had experienced more in one night than many do their whole lives. Yes, soon Kurt would feel so much better living in some crummy apartment with his only real family. Together, they would try to heal. Until then they were stuck in a timeless limbo after their old lives had been abruptly kicked in the stomach, and they were just waiting until they were ready to let this new life begin.

Suddenly Kurt sensed someone watching him. The notion alone made his stomach turn and his blood to run cold, and it only intensified as he felt a body draw close to his shoulder behind him. With a gasp, he turned and stared up with wide panicked eyes into the curious-turned-alarmed gaze of his Aunt Jenny.

'Oh, Kurt, honey, I'm sorry!' She stammered, 'I didn't mean to scare you. Poor thing, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that-'

'I-It's okay,' Kurt responded, unknowingly taking silent yet sharp breaths. 'I wasn't paying attention.'

Aunt Jenny, her arms ladled with grocery bags, waddled to sit beside him. Letting the bags fall to the floor, she tilted Kurt's laptop screen towards her. 'I could tell. What had you so engrossed? Oh! Colleges?' Kurt faked a smile and nodded. Aunt Jenny hummed and studied the webpage. 'N-Y-A-D-A?'

'NYADA,' Kurt corrected. 'New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.'

Aunt Jenny hummed further. 'New York...so far away.' She paused before turning around to face her nephew properly. 'Kurt. You know that you don't need to go to college this year. Heavens, I personally think it all a waste of time and money, but if you want to go you don't _need_ to go straight away. You can defer. It's getting more and more common now - get yourself some life experience before committing to four more years of-'

'I know, Aunt Jenny,' Kurt cut in, feeling bad for doing so yet wanting to avoid yet another discouraging talk about his future without college. Even his dad who could not bear the thought of his son leaving the nest supported the idea. They never considered that perhaps they would have to say goodbye earlier than the start of the next college year...

Aunt Jenny pouted and took his hand in her own. Kurt tried to steel himself still so as to not to offend the woman by pulling away like he wanted. 'Your situation...what you've been through... No one will blame you for taking things slow.'

'Thanks,' Kurt gave his most convincing smile of gratitude as he stood up and began gathering his things into his arms. 'I'll think about it. But I think college would be good for us. Finn and I. I appreciate all your help, and talking to me and...' He let his voice trail off as he made for the hallway stairway.

'Any time, Kurt,' Aunt Jenny called, and Kurt knew she meant it. After closing his bedroom door behind him, Kurt slumped against it. It made him feel terrible when his sweet-as-a-pie aunt was so...motherly. After losing his own mother, then Carol, his heart was not willing to accept another replacement, no matter how great they may be. He took to his bed in order to continue his research. 

* * *

By the time Finn's trudging footsteps could be heard coming up the staircase, Kurt had pieced together three reasonably impressive college applications. All that was left to do was to e mail them to the admission offices; something that he just couldn't do. After tapping gently on the door, Finn poked his head inside Kurt's room. 'You decent?'

'As always,' Kurt cracked a smile and moved the array of college brochures off his bed to make room for Finn to sit. 'How was your check up?'

'You tell me.' Armed with a grin, Finn raised his shirt and displayed a bruised, scar-tissue ridden mess which was free from bandaging pads.

Kurt's eyes widened and he slapped his hands down on his knees. 'That's it? No more bandages?' Finn proudly shook his head. 'God, that's amazing - the doctor in Lima said it would take closer to eight months before you'd be ready.'

Shrugging, the ex-quarterback took a seat beside his brother on his bed. 'What can I say? I'm just so awesome.' He glanced down at the brochures. 'Colleges, ugh, don't remind me.'

'Please tell me you've at least narrowed down your choices.'

'I've been getting round to it!' Finn said defensively. 'Besides, we both know you're most likely to be accepted and we're gonna live together so I gotta plan my college around yours. Speaking of which...' Yanking the laptop from Kurt, he studied the webpages. 'NYADA, University of Michigan, Burnman... Wait, Burnman?'

Finn gave Kurt a questioning look, which Kurt turned away from. 'What? It's a good school.'

'Yeah, without a drama program. Or music program.'

Kurt squirmed under his brother's accusing gaze. 'It's got a very impressive French course, and it means we can still be near New York.'

'A five hour drive away isn't what I call 'near', Kurt. Besides, I don't care where we stay - I care about you doing what you want to do.' Finn paused to turn his expression to disappointment. 'Or is musical theatre not you're goal anymore after fifteen years?'

Feeling guilty, Kurt threw up his hands and tried to be defensive. 'I'm sorry but college deadlines are passing us by. I've missed half of them already, and the other half require auditions. I don't know if I can do... Look, Burnman is a safe school. I'd be a shoe-in.' Finn shook his head. Kurt knew what he was thinking: What would Burt say? Burt was never one who liked talking about his only child's inevitable departure from the family home, but he was firm on Kurt not wasting his youthful years doing something he didn't want. Hell, when Kurt had mentioned an unremarkable dramatic arts school in Ohio with a lower rate of competition, Burt had firmly told him that he would cut off his right arm if his first-rate son went to a second-rate school. Kurt sighed. 'Fine, fine...consider it terminated.' As if to prove his point, he closed the Burnman tab. Finn looked happier. 'But if I don't get in anywhere and need to stay in this house another year, I will only blame you.'

Finn shivered. 'Dude, don't even say that. Jenny and Louis are great and all but...' He pulled a face. 'By fall, both of us will be out of here.'

It was a promise Kurt was going to hold him to. 

* * *

_What was that sound? What...what just touched me?_

_Kurt opened his eyes and found himself staring into the side of his bedside table. For some reason the wood was white and not brown, as it had been when he had last looked at it before going to sleep. It also appeared to be turning on itself. That was not normal. Still, it was hardly Kurt's main concern at that moment. As if in slow motion, Kurt shoved himself up and scanned the bedroom - why was his eyes taking so long to move? - for the source of his discomfort. Nothing looked right but Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on what was wrong. Then, as if dissolving into his vision, Kurt saw it. _

_He saw him. _

_Kurt gasped, his legs sliding up towards him in a panic. Blaine just smiled at him from the foot of his bed. Those lips broke apart, his grin grew wider. Such a handsome face even in the darkness. Tousled curls were black with the light of the moon behind them. Funny, though, as the window was not normally along that wall. Why did that matter? Kurt screamed for help - no, he screamed a warning. No one he loved should be in this house. As Blaine leaned forward and placed his hands firmly on the mattress, his shoulder blades rose sharply and he took on the almost animalistic form of a dark jaguar stalking its prey. Kurt. _

_Finn's bedroom was just down the hall and he must have heard Kurt's cry. Even though Kurt wanted him to be safe, he couldn't help but question why Finn still hadn't burst through the door. Where was he? _

_'He's gone...' Blaine told him gently, though his predatory toothy grin was anything but gentle. Kurt couldn't move. Blaine crawled up towards him with hands and knees on either side of the shivering boy's frame, effectively trapping him. 'It's just you and me, Kurt. It's always going to be just you and me.'_

_'No!' Kurt's hands pushed against the rock-hard torso but it accomplished nothing. Blaine's hands wrapped around his wrists and pinned them down. Those smirking lips were lowering themselves and amber eyes began to shut. Kurt continued to fight. Although he could not feel the kiss, he knew in his heart that it had happened. Eyes squeezed shut, he thrashed around as best as his limbs would allow. _

'GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME - PLEASE!'

'Kurt...'

'PLEASE, STOP-!'

'_Kurt_! Wake up!' Strong hands gripped his upper arms tightly, almost bruising. Panicked yet confused, Kurt opened his eyes. He was still in the bedroom - the one in Aunt Jenny's house - but everything was back to normal. The bedside table, the placement of the window; it was all back in place looking remarkably ordinary. Cold sweat dripped down his back and temples as his eyes adjusted to the face hovering above him.

'Finn...'

'Shh, dude, I know...' Finn wrapped his arms around him. Kurt let him but took a moment to mirror his movements. He stared over his brother's shoulder to the spot Blaine had been standing moments before.

'I saw him again.' Kurt sniffed roughly. His nose ached as a result. 'He was _here_.'

Finn nodded against him. 'I know...I see them too. Every night.' Kurt didn't even question his words; he knew they were true and not only meant as comfort. 'It's okay, though. They can't hurt us. Not here.'

Kurt grasped at the other boy's back and let the steady breathing and feel of toned muscles calm his racing heart. He closed his eyes. _This has to stop_. 

* * *

From the moment Kurt stepped into the kitchen the following morning, he knew something was wrong. Finn didn't seem to be awake yet, judging by the still-unopened box of pop tarts sitting on the counter, but Kurt was used to being downstairs first. He was also used to walking in on his aunt and uncle discussing something and getting the overwhelming feeling from the ensuing silence that he and Finn had been the topic of conversation. What he wasn't used to, however, was seeing a look of dread in his aunt's eyes, or the obvious shifting and fidgeting of his uncle. Kurt immediately wanted to ask what was wrong but Aunt Jenny interrupted him before he had even began.

'Honey, there you are! Come sit down.' The smile she was forcing on her face was fooling no one and Kurt suspected even she knew that. 'I've just put some sausages on the stove - would you like two or three?'

Kurt ignored her question. 'Is something wrong?' Uncle Louis opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Aunt Jenny gave an unconvincing 'Pfft', waving her hand a little too dramatically and almost scalding herself on a cooking pot. 'Wrong? Of course not. I'm giving you three. You need fattening up.' She gave a cackle of laughter and looked to Louis, as if expecting back up. She received none. Kurt stared pointedly at his uncle in the hope that he would end the façade and just tell him what's wrong. It seemed like Louis wasn't helping anyone today; he remained silent yet visibly troubled.

Three fat, greasy sausages graced Kurt's plate but Kurt had no intention of touching them. 'What were you two talking about before I came in?' He pressed further. He knew his aunt still viewed him as a child needing protecting but he was beyond playing along with her motherly game. 'Don't lie to me, I can tell you're upset.'

Aunt Jenny's smile started to slip when Kurt refused to look away from her after five seconds. She swallowed hard, looked at her husband and then began wringing a dish towel in her hands. 'Kurt, honey, everything is fine. I think we should just wait until Finn gets up and then we can all have a little talk in the den, alright?'

Kurt could tell he wouldn't get anything else from her but he still opened his mouth to argue - yet was cut off by a loud thud from out in the hallway. All three of them anxiously made for the kitchen door to investigate but Finn burst through the door first, narrowly avoiding Jenny with the force of the slam. His face was boiled red, his jaw shaking in either fury or fear - Kurt could not tell which, perhaps both - and his fist was bloodied. 'Finn...' Kurt felt sick. It took a moment for him to make the connection between the thudding sound and Finn's injury: his brother must have punched a wall or something. But why?

'_Those bastards!_' Finn's quivering voice broke as he threw something onto the table. A newspaper.

Aunt Jenny gasped and then moaned 'Louis - I told you to collect the morning paper!'

'I was just going to!' Louis replied, guilt-ridden. 'I'm sorry.'

'What's going on?' Kurt looked between them all.

Finn was clearly somewhere between fear and anger, and his strained tone proved it. 'They're at it again. Those assholes. A _whole fucking street!_' Looking down at the newspaper, Kurt read the main headline:

_Return of the Lima Butchers? - Over 30 killed in overnight killing spree, full story on page 3._

Blood ran cold. The words took affect but were not sinking in. It couldn't be true. It had been months since they had heard of any reported sightings. Police had almost started to convince him that maybe - just maybe - what happened in Lima was enough to put an end to the sickening games they played. Sebastian was still widely believed to be dead, even though Kurt knew better. Still...the number 30 burned into his mind's eye. Thirty people, thirty individual lives. Were some of them children? Were there any survivors? The room was spinning and the voices around him were both dull and piercing. The stench from the sizzling sausages was the last straw and Kurt lurched out into the hall and sealed himself in the downstairs bathroom to empty what little there was in his stomach. 

* * *

_One eye witness, who claims to have been driving past Cedar View on Sunday night during the hours the massacre took place and wishes to remain anonymous, remains positive that he saw two young men acting suspiciously by a gated driveway. 'At the time I didn't think anything of it. The community has always been peaceful and safe. Only now can I say without a doubt in my mind that they are the same two responsible for the killings in Ohio. I know almost everyone in that street from barbeques and golf tournaments and those two men are not part of the community.' Men fitting their description have not been found among the dead or in unaffected homes. Officials were first called to the scene when a young woman discovered her parents dead in there home, and subsequently the other crimes scenes were found. There have been no reported survivors and no promising evidence has yet been uncovered. Thoughts now turn to other such communities in the area, and police are assuring that they will be doing there best to step up security measures. Hotlines have been set up for anyone with information or reason to suspect the criminals are in their area. _

_Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson, both seventeen, lost their father and mother respectively at the hands of the killers and underwent torturous activities and critical injuries in . Both have been relocated for their own safety although many are now calling for their input as they are the only known survivors in what seems to be a twisted game of cat and mouse which normally ends in mass homicide, and their first hand experience and intel could be used to save those who might next be at risk. Police, however, are adamant the boys be left in peace after what the chief of Lima Police described as a 'barbaric, sickening downright evil ordeal which will haunt them the rest of their lives'. _

Kurt took in a silent breath and re-read the last few sentences of the paragraph and then placed the newspaper down on the kitchen table. There was more to read but he wasn't sure he could stomach going over the words again. He looked over at Finn. The star quarterback was hunched over his own copy of the paper but by the looks of it he wasn't reading; he was lost in thought and staring at the flowered table cloth.

The murmuring coming from down the hall was the sound of Kurt's aunt and uncle interrogating the police officers - who no doubt were at least partly taken aback from being on the receiving side for once - about what was happening in Cedar View and what it meant for them. Jenny repeated in a vicious whisper for the fourth time that neither Kurt or Finn should have to re-live that awful night by telling of the events again and for the fourth time the main officer assured her that was not why they were there. It was a courtesy call simply to check up on them after such news.

Kurt understood it was a polite move but quite honestly was not open to talking to any more men in uniform. Finn felt the same. They caught each other's eye across the table and shared a mutual stare of utter desolation and sense of loss. What did this mean for them? Did it mean anything? This recent tragedy still didn't change the fact their tormentors were still very much at large and it still didn't change how little they could do or say to help the investigation.

After about forty minutes of hissing whispers, the police were finally permitted to leave and neither officer came to bid the boys farewell. The front door closed behind them and a few moments later Aunt Jenny and Uncle Louis entered the kitchen. Jenny sat between Kurt and Finn as her husband stood behind the breakfast bar. 'Well,' Jenny started, smoothing out her skirt. 'At least they have the decency to show an interest in your wellbeing. I told them of course you were not fine and that you needed to be left alone to recover and gather your-'

'We know.' Finn interrupted quietly. 'We...we could hear you.'

As his wife was looking a little embarrassed and lost for words, Louis took over. 'So we've been thinking it over. We can try to help you both heal but we can't force it, as much as we'd love to, however we can take you somewhere that might ease all the hardship. If only partly.' He looked at Kurt and Finn over the upper rim of his glasses. 'You came here not long after it happened; I know this house doesn't exactly contain happy memories. We have a...vacation home, of sorts, out west a few hours away. It's remote, it's peaceful and, most importantly, it's safe.'

'We think it would be a good idea to take you boys out there for a week or so,' Jenny nodded in agreement. 'Just until the crazy media attention dies down. I'm afraid this time tomorrow someone will let slip you are here and I think it's better for us to be gone if and when that happens.'

Kurt met Finn's eyes once more.

_What do you think?_

_I think we don't have a choice._

Rubbing at his eyes briefly, Finn turned back to Jenny. 'When do we leave?' 

* * *

A.N. A slow beginning, I'm sorry, especially after a short-but-dark first chapter but I promise the next two parts will really get the ball rolling. I HOPE to have one of our lovely murderers enter the scene in Chapter 3 but we'll see. Any reviews would be amazing and thoughts/comments/questions are very much welcomed!


	3. Rest and Relaxation

A.N. I am annoyed with myself. I wanted to update 'Misery' before this but this came more naturally. I'll focus on 'Misery' next, that's a promise I make to myself! Also the next update may be delayed as I'll be moving house a week today which will be the fifth different place I've lived in within the last thirteen months. But unlike the times before I actually will not be moving country. Still in Spain for now! The story will mainly take place out at this vacation home introduced in this chapter. In my head it is similar to the gorgeous lochs back home - particularly Loch Lomond but maybe not as big. I know that as you read this you will be like 'What the hell are you guys thinking?! You're ASKING to be killed!' All I'll say is that Finn and Kurt feel overwhelmingly detached from the outside world at this place and their paranoid fear has grown tired over months and months of constant panic. One last thing, fortunately for me so many of you support the idea of Blaine and Sebastian being even bigger A-holes than before and have requested another r*** scene. I'm glad because it was already planned but might have been omitted if people were really against it.

Responses:

Kas221: I'm a part-time Seblaine shipper meaning I LOVE certain fics. I think I like Blaine being in control with everything, even someone like Sebastian. This fic doesn't necessarily ship them together but I like writing scenes where you're led to question if they really are just friends. Blaine touches Sebastian sometimes but I'll try to write some more intimate moments when I can get away with it. :)

Guest: More Sebastian/Finn torture? Well, if you insist! ;) Don't worry, it's in the cards.

DarrenColfer: Do you think if we were in an asylum there would be enough of us to have our own Dark!Klaine unit? That would be freakin' awesome! Wow no, please don't die! I'll be honest I dunno if I could cope with writer's block killing someone - although my Blaine kills enough people generally so that makes no sense... I swear I will not stop writing so long as there is at least one interested person. :D Team I-DON'T-CARE-I-LOVE-IT!

Guest: I really was terrified of posting certain things and I thank you for noticing and giving me encouragement to combat the nerves. :D Really, you re-read that scene? I know I shouldn't be proud but I am! I'll strive to keep the cat-and-mouse theme going!

Cirx: Another asylum inmate! I totally understand you; in real life r*** is not in any way appropriate and I can't even imagine how it affects a person, however in writing and reading an obvious fiction piece it's easy to detach. Just because we enjoy reading certain things doesn't mean we think it's right. And I think in this fic you're right in saying sex is how Blaine 'connects' with victim!Kurt. Taking his virginity is more significant than words could describe.

Please review or message with comments/questions/ requests etc etc. 

* * *

Rest and Relaxation 

* * *

The sun was only just beginning to set as the trees they had been driving through for seemingly hours started to become sparse and paved the way to a vast open space, complete with a beautiful orange sun on a canvas of warm pinks and blues.

Kurt took his hand from his chin and ignored the aching feeling which came from being in that position too long. He and Finn leaned into the middle seat to look up ahead. The lake which graced almost all of the open space was still and inviting. There was a pier on their side which Uncle Louis was driving towards and dotted along the beach front on the other side were large picturesque houses. At a distance it seemed like they were all sort of close together but as they drove nearer Kurt figured there must have been at least few miles between each home. He wondered which one belonged to his aunt and uncle.

Louis pulled up in a dirt area that looked like a make-shift car park. Next to it, beside the long pier, sat a lonely hut. The hut door opened as Louis cut the engine and a tall forty-something year old man came out dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. 'Oh, it seems Malcolm is still watchman,' Jenny commenter dryly, unbuckling her seat belt. 'Funny, last time we were here he was sprouting all this nonsense of quitting and going to live in Europe. Perhaps he saw a map and found there are a dozen countries in Europe to choose from and got himself confused!' She laughed.

'Actually, there's closer to fifty...' Kurt murmured, only being heard by an amused Finn, as they got out the car.

Watchman Malcolm grinned as they approached him. 'Well! Didn't think I'd see you two back for months!' He eyed the two teenagers. 'Did you adopt or something?'

'No, no, Malcolm,' Louis replied easily. 'These are our nephews. Thought we'd bring them out to the house for a little relaxation. Is our boat ready for use?'

Malcolm's odd interest in the boys was cut short as he was reminded of his secondary duties of maintaining and preparing the boats of vacation home owners. He immediately raced off. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief: since the incident he and Finn had been hounded at random by idiotic members of the public who recognised their faces from the media. One well-meaning woman had once followed Jenny home because she overheard the aunt mentioning Kurt and Finn by their first names at the meat counter. Kurt had become frustratingly paranoid of people looking at him and preferred to be out of sight as much as possible. He held back with his uncle and helped move their luggage towards the water. Finn then pulled Kurt back and threw him a humoured 'Pfft, please!' look before taking the bags.

'Finn, your stomach!' Kurt berated him, trying to take them back.

Finn brushed him off and laughed 'Kurt, even on my worst day I can still carry this stuff better than you on your best day.' Kurt had a moment of childishness and stuck out his tongue. Jenny looked on with disapproval mixed with motherly amusement.

They heard Malcolm before they saw him: Louis' boat - named 'Elena-Sophia' - was steered out from inside the boathouse by the hut with a sharp chainsaw-like racket. The motor was getting used to running after being left for months. Kurt figured Malcolm's guilt-ridden shifty eyes were due to the fact he was also responsible for taking the boats out occasionally to prevent rusting but had neglected his duty. Louis didn't seem to care. He took the keys and motioned for the three of them to get on-board as he spoke to Malcolm. 'So who else is out now?'

'Oh, no one. Well, hardly anyone. The Hernandez family arrived two days ago but I haven't heard of or seen them since. And Mike and Dawn Taylor have been here a couple of weeks. But other than that you're on your own.' Malcolm winked. 'Just the way you like it.'

Louis smiled loosely and handed him a crisp twenty dollar note. 'Keep me informed on everything and...let me know if anyone new starts hanging around. This is a private area and I'd like to keep it that way.' Malcolm glanced towards Finn and Kurt. It was obvious he knew exactly why this request was made. He nodded. Louis nodded in return; for a quiet war-time economics author, the man did hold some standing with others. He hopped down into the boat and sat with his wife. He gave a short wave to the watchman before steering Elena-Sophia out into the lake.

Kurt adored sailing. His father had taken him on a few fishing trips as a child in the hopes that Kurt would pick up the hobby and take an interest in more manlier activities. As it turned out, Kurt had just enjoyed watching his dad enjoy himself. He was content with looking into the water and drawing pictures as his dad told him stories. It was always so quiet and serene. Making sure not to dip them in deep enough to hit the motor, Kurt let his fingers trail across the water's surface causing a skimming line and odd-shaped ripples. Finn was not used to sailing and was taking everything in with bewildered awe. The scenery around them was simply incredible; on one side far off in the distance they could see mountains. Most of the lake was surrounded by woodland but the occasional house and shores splashed the view with added colour. The slowly darkening sky and the choppy sun-glowed waves beneath them complimented one another in contrast.

Finn shouted over the motor when he saw they were headed towards a cream house standing alone about a hundred yards from it's pier. 'Hey, Louis, is that your place? Why didn't we drive there?'

'To drive all the way round would take too long.' Louis called back. 'It's a lot faster using the boat, five minutes or so, and I like the idea of leaving my troubles back at Malcolm's station.' He smiled warmly and Finn found himself returning it in understanding. He liked that Louis just seemed to _get_ him. He turned back to the waves to enjoy what was left of their sailing. 

* * *

Kurt helped his aunt steady herself as she stepped onto the wooden boards and Finn again busied himself with the luggage. Jenny said something about going up and turning on the power and headed up to the house. Kurt took a moment to admire the place. The house was just as big as the one they had left hours before but it held an air of luxurious simplicity. The front garden was unbound but the back was fenced off and out of his sight. All the windows had delightful painted shutters and the porch surrounded the whole house with numerous lanterns hanging just begging to be lit. Two trees off at the side had swings attached to their branches, and it was then Kurt realised he was looking at his dream home. Or, at least, the home he would have dreamt of before he gave up on dreaming altogether.

He found the inside to be just as spacious and comfortable as the outside, with a large front room, kitchen, dining area, library, games room and conservatory downstairs. There were only three bedrooms upstairs - less than was expected for such a grand place - but each generously sized with bathrooms and a corridor which went round in a full square around the staircase. Kurt was not going to heal, he knew and accepted that, but he would at least suffer and stress in a pleasant environment. That was something.

As Aunt Jenny got to work on dinner and Uncle Louis went about checking the basement and garage, Kurt managed to convince Finn to join him out on the tree swings instead of sitting in front of the television like the football player had initially wanted. They walked in silence and each took a seat under the trees allowing them to gaze across the lake towards the setting sun. They sat watching until the sun went from being a ball of hazy brunt orange to nothing, with only it's dying rays protruding from the mountain edges. The air grew a little chilly but still comfortable.

'Kurt,' Finn said eventually. Kurt made an inquisitive sound. 'This was a good idea, right? Coming out here with them?'

Kurt thought about it, eyes squinting a little. 'I think 'good idea' is a bit delusional, but I don't think it's bad.'

'I just...can't believe they're still out there.'

'Where did you think they'd go?' Kurt asked, twisting his swing around to face Finn. 'We knew Sebastian survived. Are you really surprised?'

'I wish I'd got him again.' Finn spat bitterly. 'Once more in the gut. No, I should have just kept shoving that knife into him until I knew he was dead. But...'

Kurt reached out and took his hand. 'You aren't a violent guy, Finn,' He said sternly, 'No matter what they did, they were never going to change that.'

'I wish they had.' Finn moaned. He threw Kurt a pained look. 'Since I read that fucking article, y'know what I can't stop thinking about?' Kurt stared. 'I keep thinking...'If only I had taken that knife out and stabbed him again. Even once more might have been enough. Then all those people and all those kids would still be alive.'.' He sighed and took his hand from Kurt's grasp. 'I don't think Blaine would have kept going solo. I know he kept pitting himself against you but there's no way he could take down a whole street on his own and I don't think he'd want to without his..._buddy_.'

Kurt wasn't sure how to comfort him. He had suspected Finn of having such feelings of guilt pretty much since the fateful night itself, but the line 'over 30 killed in overnight killing spree' was burned into their minds. More than thirty individual lives. People. People who had dreams and aspirations, people who had families who's only consolation for their loss was that they themselves had not been victims of the tragedy. The details of the killings were vague in the article but Kurt knew the poor officers who came to each scene were no doubt met with some of the most twisted and gruesome crime scenes in American history. Kurt had played over their own Night of Hell in his head almost every hour since their escape just trying to pinpoint what he did wrong. All those times he ran in the wrong direction, took chances too soon or too late, said and believed the wrong thing. But Finn had a particular moment to blame himself on - something Kurt understood but did not agree with - and just as he feared his brother was beating himself up bad for it.

'C'mon,' Kurt murmured and pulled Finn to his feet. 'I didn't sleep in the car and those beds upstairs look like heaven. We'll deal with this tomorrow.' Finn let himself be dragged back inside and after indulging Jenny in a light dinner they went to their bedrooms. After hours of tossing and turning and staring at their ceilings, both fell into uneasy and restless sleeps. 

* * *

The following day brought another promising sun that warmed Kurt as it's rays graced his skin as he dressed. The morning was spent wandering around the garden and walking along the shore by the house. Jenny called them in for lunch around noon.

'How far is it to the nearest house?' Finn asked over a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches. 'Kurt and I were thinking of taking a walk.'

Jenny immediately voiced her disapproval. 'Boys, I really don't think that's a good idea. I know being followed by the journalists and the like are highly unlikely but there are bears and other wild animals out in those woods. You wouldn't know where you were going and-'

'I think it's a great idea.' Louis interrupted with a light voice. His wife shot him a furious look. 'I have a map of the area and, come now, Jenny, there's a path running parallel to the water less than a stones throw away.' He looked to Finn. 'The closest house would be the Michael's, but they aren't normally here until the middle of summer. A little further is the Hernandez'. Lovely family, I don't think they'll mind if you-'

'Oh, we aren't planning on visiting.' Kurt cut in. 'Just...exploring.' Truthfully, he just wanted some alone time, with Finn, of course, without his aunt's sing-song call knocking his deep thinking off balance. Plus, they had both agreed they would feel more comfortable getting to know the area and - who knows? - maybe it would help distance themselves from the knowledge than somewhere out there families were grieving, bodies were lying in morgues, and two insidious murderers were still at large.

They left the house a little after one. Louis figured it would take a couple of hours to walk to the other houses, giving them enough time to wander out there and back before dinner. Kurt was trusted with the map as when Finn initially took it he held it upside down and started walking in the opposite direction Louis was pointing. Finn was then trusted with their bottles of water and snacks. Not long after they began their trek, they both knew they would not make it to the Hernandez area in the time frame due to their frequent stops to bask in the sun and cool their sweltering feet in the lake. Around four, Kurt suggested they start heading back.

'Alright, just give me a sec; I need a whiz.' Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust as his brother half jogged away with his hand undoing his pants and disappeared into the shadow of the trees. Kurt turned back to the water and let the sun twinkle on his pale features. Maybe he would tan out here? He closed his eyes for a few moments then looked back to where Finn had gone.

And he saw him. _Him._

Fear pierced his heart. He lost his footing as the sudden urge to vomit got him in the gut. A frightened cry escaped his lips.

'_Kurt!_' Finn ran to him, his fly still undone so he had to hold his shorts up with his hand. He caught Kurt before the boy fell on himself. 'Kurt, what's wrong? Tell me!'

Kurt didn't even realise he was in tears. He hadn't lost sight of what scared him and his eyes never left the spot. Finn followed his stare and saw a darkened patch of bark on a tree trunk. He looked back at Kurt, confused. Kurt sobbed into his arms. It wasn't _him_. In a moment of unguarded, sun-dazed gazing his eyes mistook the shape on the tree as his tormentor. It never moved, never changed, but his perception had cleared and shown it for what it really was: nothing. But the fright had already taken hold. For one brief moment he believed Blaine was there standing only thirty or forty feet away just staring at him. Though it had not existed, Kurt had made out his smile, his honey-coloured eyes and the delicate tousled curls which framed his face. He had been wearing the same clothes from that night. Kurt saw him in his nightmares so frequently it was hardly a surprise the image came to him so instantly. He wept.

Finn held him without fully understanding though he did deduce enough to know not to say anything. He just cradled Kurt in his arms and waited til his brother's cries subsided. He then gently asked if he wanted to head back, and Kurt had nodded. 

* * *

'Hey, you two!' Jenny looked hugely relieved when she saw the two teens come in from the porch. Her smile faltered after catching sight of Kurt's exhausted and torn expression. 'How was your walk?'

'Fine.' Finn answered for them. He took his time taking off his shoes so Kurt didn't look like a zombie fighting off his own.

'Well, dinner won't be ready for a while yet.' Jenny glanced at the clock. It was almost seven. 'Why don't you have a seat and tell me what you saw out there on the trail?'

Kurt walked past her. His voice was dead and monotone. 'No thanks. I'm tired; I'm going to go have a nap.' When Finn didn't move to follow, Jenny sat back by the kitchen table in frustration. Her eyes narrowed on Finn as if preparing an interrogation. She hated that she always felt in the dark - how could she help if they weren't open and honest with her?

Fortunately for Finn, Louis entered the kitchen having passed his nephew in the hall. 'Finn,' He started brightly, 'I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day fishing tomorrow. After a day of walking, I bet it's just what the doctor ordered. I'll show you the ropes.'

Feeling touched and a little tearful for some reason, Finn smiled and nodded. 'Louis...I'd really like that.' At seventeen, Finn imagined an 'All American Boy' like himself should have been fishing long before now. Perhaps it was his lack of a father figure growing up and his initial resistance of Burt, but he was overdue such a lesson. Louis seem like he would be a good and patient teacher.

Louis clapped him on the back. 'Excellent. Well, the motor from Elena-Sophia scares fish off for hours - we'll need the old rowing boat out back. Help me bring it round front, will you?'

Finn agreed. Louis went off to find the paddles in one of the cupboards and Finn left to the back garden to start unhooking the wooden vessel from the protective covering. The rowing boat didn't seem to have a name on its side and was in dire need of a paint job - something Finn made a mental note of in case it could lead to some more bonding opportunities in the coming week.

The night air was cool but warmer than the night before. There was still a warm breeze despite the sun now well and truly set out west. The lights from the house were enough for Finn to make out the straps. He undid them and tossed them away, quickly followed by the protective covering itself. He hummed at the vague outline of wheels beneath the boat as the sound of the back door closing told him Louis was out to help.

'Thank God.' Finn smiled as he ran his hand across the thin tyre. 'I thought we'd have to carry this all the way round the house and down to the shore. I might have messed up my stomach and I don't think you and Kurt could manage it on your own.' He paused, then laughed. 'No offence.'

'None taken.'

Finn froze. His hand on the tyre began to grip tightly as his back locked in place. That voice... That wasn't Louis.

A twig snapped as the man behind him took a step closer. Finn's throat closed up and he turned at a blinding speed, pressing himself back against the boat and holding on for dear life as his legs threatened to give way. The silhouette of a young man grew a little bigger as he took yet another lazy step forward. Finn's eyes bulged. Even with his face masked in shadow, the cold gaze running up and down the length of the quarterback's body and the long smirk etched across with a flash of white teeth, Finn recognised him.

Finn finally choked out his name. 'Sebastian?' 

* * *

Eyes brimming with tears and cheeks flushed and patchy, Jenny turned her head up as Finn was roughly kicked in the back so that he fell on the kitchen floor. She moaned in horror. Sebastian then sauntered inside, swinging his handgun round one finger as if it were a toy. Finn managed to break his own fall (and prevent causing serious setbacks to his scar-tissue ridden abdomen) by letting his whole right side take the damage. He winced at a flash of pain and the dull ache that followed, but was at least grateful that was all he felt. He next turned his attention to Jenny who was huddled in the corner of the room for some reason. She was holding onto something. She seemed to gurgle in anguish and she hoisted the thing in her arms closer to her chest.

Finn felt sick. Louis. Appearing to be unconscious, the older man had a gash running from his left temple down to his cheek and blood was pouring onto the white tiles. His eyes were closed as if he were simply asleep. Finn moved to scramble closer but Sebastian stepped in his way.

'Stand up, Finn-y boy.' Finn glared up at him, however he did as he was told. He knew how this worked; you don't obey, you pay. Sebastian smiled and his eyes drank in his appearance as he stepped into him. Despite being a little shorter than Finn and less muscular, he pressed the footballer against the breakfast bar. 'You're looking fine. Almost as good as new... Lift up your shirt.' Sebastian's voice was a soft and quiet drawl playing tentatively against Finn's ear like a lover. Finn felt like he might throw up, a feeling which only intensified as he felt the nozzle of the shotgun rub against the inside of his thigh. It ran up and whispered over his crotch suggestively. He took a shaky breath and lifted his t shirt up a few inches. Sebastian tilted his head and studied the fleshy mess which took up a small area of Finn's front. He hummed in approval. 'Very nice.'

A cool hand ran down Finn's skin and lightly grazed over the injury. Finn hissed at the sensitivity and tried to stare the bastard down. 'Don't touch me!' Behind them, Jenny continued to moan quietly in uncontrollable sobs.

Sebastian's eyes lit up. 'Now, now, Finn. There's no need for that tone; we're all gentlemen here. Besides, I think I'm entitled...after what you did to me.' His eyes hardened briefly and the smile faltered. 'It wasn't very nice of you, Finn. I had to go to hospital. I had to lie to people. Blaine had to lie to people. It was very thoughtless and selfish of you.'

Finn felt a second wave of sickness wash over him; first, the over-polite and well spoken Sebastian - the same which had tricked Finn into letting him in his families house all those months ago - was back and the innocent feather-like touches from his fingers across his chest simply reminded him of how much damage those fingers could do when willed to torture. But the second reason for his chest-tightening nausea was the mentioning of someone up until now Finn had given less thought to. 'Blaine...' He swallowed, his voice breaking. He looked around the kitchen and eyed the hallway and door to the front room. 'Where...where is he?' Sebastian's lips broke apart in an amused grin. Finn pressed into him in anger, somehow managing to ignore the pressure of the firearm against his dick. 'You fucker - where is he? Where is that little shit?'

Sebastian's smirk widened. His eyes slowly drew up and he gazed at the ceiling. Finn followed his eyes, darting up and back down to his captor as he made the connection. Upstairs. That's where Blaine was. He was upstairs. Kurt... No, no, no - _no!_

'_KURT!_' 

* * *

A.N. Aaaaaaaand SCENE! Nice job everyone, especially you, Sebastian. Good entrance; poor Finn had no idea. I wonder how Kurt and Blaine's reunion will go down? *evil laugh* Please leave a review or message before you go!


	4. Punch Or Judy

A.N. This had to be one of the most frustrating chapters to write. I had a whole plan (pages and pages of notes) but the opening scene just would not blossom. I've found the hardest part is that there are so many different ways I can take the story. I'll give an example: I could stick very, very true to the movie and maintain a heartless-yet-polite Seblaine team (with both having no real attachment to Finn or Kurt, only each other in a way) OR I could perhaps explore Blaine's confusing feelings for Kurt or Sebastian's insecurities under Blaine's command OR I could do something else entirely different. The worst part is every path would be so much fun to write; I love pure evil and sadistic Seblaine and I love the sickening affection Blaine seems to show and Sebastian's morbid fascination with Finn and his partner. Yeah, so updates will happen faster and with more conviction when I finally just decide what's going to happen. Thoughts? What type of plot would you prefer? True to the movie, or deeper exploration?

Review question replies:

Guest: I have been growing fonder of Kurtbastian, I admit, but in this fic despite Kurt and Sebastian DEFINITELY getting to know one another better there will be little romance. If the plot goes in a certain way I can see Sebastian viewing Kurt as a real threat to his world.

Guest: I agree with you that second time round Furt cannot just be victims. It might take a while to get to the full stage but yes, this time Kurt and Finn will give their parent's murderers a run for their money. The question is, will it matter?

Whitegardenia5: Finn and Sebastian were really secondary in FG1, but as I went along I grew to enjoy their...interactions. I foresee some more development in that area! Klaine will take precedence but unfortunately for Finn, Sebastian gets some action too.

* * *

Punch Or Judy

* * *

It had been one of the quickest shower in history. After scuttling past his uncle upon their return from the walk, Kurt had made a B line for his bathroom upstairs. Stripping as if his sweaty clothes were on fire, he plunged into the bathtub and under the hot steamy flow of water. Washing himself off on autopilot was a feat he had never really accomplished before (thanks to his impeccable attention to proper exfoliation) but at that moment his main concern was scrubbing off any residue of his walk so he could bury his poor head under his pillow and sleep off the imagined horror of the day.

About a minute after stepping in the shower, Kurt stepped out and threw one towel over his wet locks and another two on his dripping body. As he entered his bedroom again he was pretty positive he could hear his aunt and uncle downstairs talking about a boat. Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care beyond that. He closed the door over and slipped on a clean set of briefs before at last collapsing on his bed. His mind whirled; a thousand thoughts exploding like fireworks all at once yet it had a fitting cloudy after effect which helped dull the headache. Before too long, his breaths evened out and he was out for the count.

The creak of a floorboard nearby drew his attention. Mere seconds may have passed since he had first dozed off, but also hours. All Kurt knew was that he still very much wanted to be alone. The click of the door was so faint but still audible; Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that whoever it was would think he was asleep (which wasn't _completely_ off the mark considering he still had one foot firmly in dreamland) and leave him. No such luck. The person moved closer yet remained silent. If it was Finn, he would either poke him awake in a second or two or ease the blanket over his half-naked frame. If it was Aunt Jenny he was bound to hear her cooing his name momentarily. He would ignore her, he decided. If it was Uncle Louis... Who was he kidding, that delightful man never bothered anyone.

A finger - no, two, three fingers! - Three fingers lightly traced along Kurt's bare back. Kurt opened his eyes a little but his head was still buried deep in his pillow so he couldn't see anything. The fingertips ran down the length of his spine, stopping short of the waistband of the briefs, and ran back up. The teenage boy could not suppress a shiver when they continued past his shoulder blades to the nape of his neck. There was no way it was Finn; despite all they had been through together Finn was still very much straight and awkward about touching Kurt other than reassuring squeezes and comforting bear hugs. Uncle Louis had yet to touch him ever which meant, by process of elimination, it had to be Jenny.

The bed dipped to the side: the person was sitting by his side. Kurt could feel body heat. They were a lot closer than he had initially believed. He shimmied his face in the opposite direction, unsure why his blood was beginning to pump rapidly with his insides lurching.

_Something's wrong... Something isn't right, that isn't Jenny. This isn't normal, what's going on? I need to look but I can't. I don't want to look. I need to._

In the end, all it took was one deep intake of air.

His heart stopped, and his gut felt like it had been ripped from him as the scent he breathed in strummed the strings of Kurt's sense memory. A sweet and crisp musky aroma he had only every encountered once before. His eyes bulged open and he stared into the darkness. The body above him leaned over, and a lingering kiss was pressed against his temple.

'Good evening, beautiful...'

Time stood still, the air grew thin and cold. Kurt found he could not move one muscle or force the air out from his lungs. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not _here_. Kurt's world stopped as the only sound in it was the thumping of his heart coupled with the barely audible breathing by his ear. Those lips dragged down to his jaw, the hand ran smoothly down his back and rounded his side until it spayed it's five fingers across Kurt's pale tight stomach.

Kurt had to run. He had to attack: get away and grab a weapon, _use_ it, run, find Finn - find Finn and_ run_. Or he could hide. Or he could grab his cell - wherever he left it - and dial 911. Or he could at least _fucking move!_ But no, he could do nothing. His entire body was frozen and his mind blank as an untouched canvas. Blaine's warm breath heated his icy skin but did not melt his inability. With the utmost care and consideration, the intruder who himself had haunted Kurt's nightmares for months turned the now fully awake boy onto his back.

Kurt stared up. The devil smiled down.

'Did you miss me?' His perfectly dazzling grin broke out like a flash of light in a sea of black. Even in the darkness, though, Kurt could make out the strong jaw line, the tousled hair and it's defining black strands even blacker than the shadow, and those cheekbones and those...eyes. Hazel; that's what Kurt said when he was asked to describe Blaine to police. Hazel. That was it, but of course, it wasn't. Blaine's eyes had burned into his mind a flawless picture, including the dash-like specks of brown and green. When his pupils dilated - as they were now - his eyes were like coal. When they were wide Kurt could see an array of emotions merging into one and bursting into flames on intensity when they focused on Kurt. Bordered by long thick lashes, they were the most captivating sight Kurt had ever known, and yet also the most terrifying.

How could this be possible? How did they find them, all the way out here? How did he get into his bedroom? And most importantly, why hadn't Kurt known it would happen? He had spent every waking moment of the last few months second guessing every move and every decision from fear of consequences. Nothing had been taken for granted and everything was suspect; it was a tiring way of life but he was religious about it. And yet he had been foolish enough to think out here in the beautiful quiet of the middle of nowhere they were safe. Now his nightmare demon was right there in front of him. Living. Breathing. Skin hot and his touch firm; Blaine defied every notion Kurt had felt and undermined every thought racing through his mind.

'Bl...Blaine?' Kurt whispered, his voice giving out. Blaine tilted his head and regarded him like a child. He was waiting for more but Kurt could not find his throat again. His muscles, though, had rediscovered themselves and began shaking uncontrollably. Bottom lip quivering and his eyes welling up in confused and petrified tears.

Blaine frowned slightly and tore his hand from Kurt's stomach to gently take his shivering lip between his fingers. 'Hey, hey now...' He hushed softly, 'Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you.' His eyes flashed in a sinister manner and only then did Kurt start to struggle. 'Kurt, stop.' So in control, Blaine easily held the wrestling boy against the mattress. 'I've been waiting so long just to be with you like this again. And look at you,' His gaze slowly swept over the length of Kurt's body before returning up to meet Kurt's bulging stare. 'you're already ready for me.'

The smirk Kurt had learned to tremble before returned. As though he was suddenly stripped bare at that moment Kurt remembered that all he wore was his underwear. The summer night air instantly felt freezing and he huddled his arms around himself and tried to roll away but he did not get far. 'Please-!' Kurt choked. 'Please, get off me-'

'There's so much we need to catch up on,' Blaine continued as though he was deaf to Kurt's pleas. 'So much we need to talk about, especially after how we left things last time. But first,' He leaned down and rested his forehead on Kurt's. 'I want to get 'reacquainted'...don't you?'

Before Kurt could process his meaning, the other man's hand dipped to press his thighs apart.

'_No!'_ Kurt cried out in sheer panic, his legs snapping together so fast his knees and ankles knocked together painfully.

Blaine feigned hurt, pulling back just enough to play the 'stung' expression. 'What? Don't you want me, Kurt? Are you saying you didn't miss me? But I missed you... I missed you a lot.' His tone was full of hurt despair and but his tearful pout didn't quite reach those sparkling and amused hazel eyes. No, one positive fact you could rely on Blaine for was that at every moment he was playing. It was all a game, after all. Everything was a farce and a role play full of pretence and lies. The hand rested on Kurt's leg once more, this time sliding between Kurt's knees with a firmer hold. He prised his legs apart with alarming ease. Before Kurt could respond, though...

_'KURT!'_

Finn was screaming from downstairs. Kurt looked towards the bedroom door as if begging it to open and for his brother to come in and safe him. However, no such thing happened. Blaine chuckled as he continued pressing hot, bitey kisses along his neck. 'I guess Sebastian found Finn.' He murmured. Kurt wrestled against him with renewed vigour as he recalled the horrors that other sick criminal tortured Finn with. The memories alone were enough to cause his insides to contort.

'Finn...' A hand grasping at air was all Kurt could manage in his escape attempt. Blaine took the opportunity to intertwine his fingers between Kurt's and forced his hand back onto the bed effectively pinning both Kurt's arms above his head. He growled in mere dissatisfaction as Kurt tried to bring his knees up to his chest to hide at least part of his nakedness, and the older boy tore the legs away before hopping fully on top of Kurt to straddle him. Fists wanted to pound into that chest, legs wanted to kick out; yet all Kurt found himself able to do was thrash about as much as Blaine's hold would allow. Flashbacks to that night in old Mrs Beaton's bedroom hit him like flying bricks. When would he ever learn that he was simply not strong enough? When would he just _accept_ that what Blaine wanted, Blaine would get. And Kurt would be forced to give it to him. A scream tore at his throat in sheer frenzy. _No! This can't be happening again, please, please, not again! I can't do this! I can't- This isn't fair, I don't deserve this. Please, Blaine, I beg of you, please-!_

'Kurt,' Blaine was growling against his lips now. 'Behave yourself. Stop fighting me. I know you missed me, don't try to hide it.'

The smile in his voice caused Kurt's nerves to explode in vicious anger. _No!_ They cried out,

_Bang!_

A gunshot. It came from downstairs. Both Kurt and Blaine froze; Kurt in absolute terror and fear, Blaine in irritated concern. They stared into each other's eyes. 'Well,' Blaine finally whispered. 'Perhaps Finn got Sebastian a little...trigger happy.' Even though it had been the first thought that flashed through Kurt's mind, hearing it aloud caused him to choke on a gasp and shove at Blaine hard enough to at last unstable him. 'Hold on there, Indiana Jones,' Blaine uttered, regaining control. 'There will be no rescue missions tonight.' Though his words were calm and casual, there was definitely a hint of something more. That gunshot had bothered him, and had Kurt not been freaking out from the image of Finn lying in a pool of his own blood he may have questioned why. But Finn was all Kurt could think about. _He's hurt,_ Kurt thought, _I swore to myself I'd not let anything happen to him again and he's dying. N-no, he can't be dead already- He _can't _be!_

'_Finn!_' Kurt shouted. He thrashed, he kicked, he swung his arms up at Blaine's head but the older man was already standing up.

'It seems I'll have to punish Sebastian for cutting our private reunion short,' Blaine said with an edge of danger Kurt could not ignore. As the younger man sat up on the bed a stray t shirt was tossed in his face. 'Put that on.' Blaine ordered. His voice was now cloudy and frustrated; his hand lightly traced Kurt's bare chest and abdomen in a clear sign that he did not necessarily want Kurt to be covered up. He went on to explain 'I never thought of myself as the possessive type, but I would rather be the only one to see you like this. You're body is mine.'

Feeling sick to his stomach, Kurt fought himself into the shirt and shakily rose to his feet to follow Blaine downstairs.

* * *

Finn was alive. In Kurt's world for one millisecond everything was okay again. Then reality set in. Finn was alive, but bleeding. Thankfully, not from a gunshot wound but rather a few half-serious gashes along his head. His eyes were still very much focused, though, and his tensed muscles were in no obvious pain based on how fucking furious he looked. No one can be that angry and have a dangerous injury.

As Blaine dragged Kurt into the living room by the collar, they were met by three different sets of eyes and each maintained a very distinct expression. Aunt Jenny had huddled herself into the arm of the sofa, unable to pull herself up onto the cushion due to her uncontrollable sobs. Finn was on his knees in the centre of the room, legs apart and his hands up behind his head. Even in this compromising condition there was more fury than fear. Finally, looking as smug as a fox cornering a big juicy rabbit, Sebastian took directly behind Finn playing absent-mindedly with the quarterback's hair as a gun was lazily resting against his side. Kurt went to move closer to his brother but something from the doorway leading to the kitchen caught his eye.

'Uncle Louis!' Kurt doubled over as his stomach threatened to empty itself only there was nothing in it to empty. The middle aged author lay abandoned at the doorway with the upper half of his body in the living room and the lower half in the kitchen. There were no evident marks on him but Kurt immediately thought him dead.

Behind him, Blaine sighed. 'Don't worry. He's just knocked out - nothing too serious. I got him in the back of the head with the paperweight on the hallway table when we first came in. Unless,' Blaine narrowed his eyes on Sebastian. 'Did you kill him, Sebastian?' The questioned was issued like a parent wanting to know if their child ate the last cookie.

With a childlike look of shocked innocence, Sebastian shook his head. 'Me? No! We agreed, we play by the normal rules: no death before the games begin.'

'Kurt and I heard a gun shot.' Blaine retorted.

'Oh, that was just to keep Finn in line. He heard porcelain boy here screaming and he tried to take off.'

Blaine did not look amused nor interested in the excuse. 'I'm not happy. You ruined a perfect moment with your playfulness.'

'Would you have rather I let Finn burst in on you?' Sebastian then smiled coyly. 'On second thought, it could have been an enlightening experience for him.' Dragging his nails through Finn's locks, Sebastian gripped and tilted the other boy's head back so he was looking up at him. 'It wouldn't have been too scandalous; you're only half brothers, after all.'

A smile tugged on Blaine's mouth. Sebastian caught it and smiled back, knowing he had avoided punishment this time. Kurt was still trying to get to Louis' side but Blaine grew tired of holding him back and eventually hurled him across and onto the floor by Finn. 'Well, seeing as we're all here now...' Suddenly, Blaine looked deeply troubled. 'Oh no...'

Sebastian frowned. 'What is it?'

Finn bent to help Kurt up but Sebastian kept tight hold of his hair so Kurt himself scrambled up into a similar position on his knees. Finn was studying him carefully, his glare demanding to know if Kurt was okay, injured, or in any way hurt. His brother could not bring himself to look back; he could still feel those hands on him.

Blaine turned towards Jenny. 'You must think we are so rude, Miss...?'

'Jenny,' Sebastian supplied.

Blaine nodded, then stretched out his hand in offering to the violently shaking woman. Jenny recoiled. Blaine sighed. 'See? She thinks we're monsters. Normally we remember our manners, don't we Sebastian? Even Kurt and Finn know how accommodating and friendly we can be. I assure you, ma'am, our manners are normally very impeccable. Here, let me sit you up...' Without her permission, Blaine hoisted her onto the sofa and petted her shoulder sympathetically. 'Please accept my apologies for hitting your husband when we first arrived. I have no excuse, we hadn't started the game yet and - Oh!' He slapped his forehead, and Kurt glared at him for this fake gentleman act he was pulling now. No one was falling for it, of course, and it felt like rubbing salt into their wounds bringing back his polite church-boy antics. But that is how they work, he knew. 'We need to explain the game. Darn it, I can't believe we're slipping on this one, 'Bastian.'

Sebastian nodded with a pout. 'Paperweights to the head, gun shots, crude talk - we're not doing well at all.'

Immediately Kurt was ordered onto the couch next to Jenny. He obeyed with no other option available. Finn was then politely asked to drag the unconscious Louis further into the room and onto the armchair. The two gamemasters waited patiently for Finn, who was as careful as possible even cradling Louis' head as he carried him over onto the chair. He was then motioned to sit on Kurt's other side. With all their conscious prisoners on one couch, Blaine perched on the coffee table and smiled brightly.

'Well,' He began. 'Here we are again. Finn, you're looking incredible. How is your...' He pointed to Finn's stomach.

Finn remained silent with his jaw locked tight. He didn't trust himself to speak. Finally Kurt murmured 'He got the last of his bandaging removed the other day...'

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in delight. 'Really? May I see?' There was a terrifying pause during which Kurt was positive Finn would refuse and they would he hurt, but then Blaine waved the idea away. 'No, no, forget I said that. It was very rude of me. Though Sebastian is pretty proud of his scar - aren't you?'

Stepping forward as he lazily lifted his own shirt, Sebastian displayed a rich red three inch long scar running from the tip of his navel downwards. 'I think it looks kinda sexy.' He mused.

Blaine frowned and eyed the older woman. 'Sebastian, don't use that word in front of Jenny... Speaking of which - Jenny!' The woman jumped and her sobs hit a higher pitch. Kurt tried to comfort her but she was shrinking into the arm rest and shook too bad for his arms to settle. Blaine gave a very good impression of someone showing sympathy. 'Shh, it's okay, Jenny. We're not bad people. I know it seems that way but really right now - at this moment - you don't need to be scared of us.' _'At this moment' being the key phrase..._Kurt thought darkly. 'I think you'll feel a whole lot better once we catch you up on the rules of our game. It's like a bet-'

'She knows.' Finn growled, knowing exactly where Blaine was going.

_'You guys bet that you'll still be alive tomorrow 9am, and we bet that you'll be dead.'_

Nearly six months ago Finn and Kurt heard those words and they never for a second forgot them. It was not a statement one normally forgets in a hurry, no matter how much they wish they would. Jenny was all too aware of the 'game' Blaine and Sebastian's evenings focused around. Blaine smiled in understanding, his kind gaze seeming psychotic as he said 'Of course she does... But just for formality's sake, let's give an overview. It is now...' He checked his watch, 'Almost eight o'clock. Last time we gave the boys eleven hours but seeing as there are _four_ participants tonight I think we should extend game time to sixteen hours. Noon tomorrow. If any of you are alive by then, you win! If you are all dead...'

'We win.' Sebastian finished. He hung the gun over his shoulder casually and inspected Louis, who had just slumped over the side of the armchair. 'Simple, really.'

'We won...'

Blaine's smile faltered as he, Kurt, Jenny and Sebastian all turned to look at the seething Finn. 'Sorry, did you say something?' Sebastian challenged.

Raising his head higher, Finn shouted 'We - won - last time!' There was a long pause of silence. Neither tormentor reacted. 'We won the bet. You lost. We survived and we won, you couple of fuckers, so leave us the fuck alone! We _won!_'

Kurt hushed him rapidly, already scared for the retaliation on it's way. However, Blaine cocked his head to the side and smiled. Sebastian joined him and gave an alarmingly honest grin. 'But Finn...that's the point. When you win, you simply play again. When you lose, we find ourselves some new playmates. It's the circle of life.' He laughed.

Finn almost flew out of his seat at him, but Kurt managed to climb on top and force him back onto the cushion. Behind him, Blaine's eyes flashed dangerously. 'Please, Finn, calm down - for the love of God, just breathe and keep control...' Kurt pleaded in his brother's ear. Finn's fists pounded the sofa and his glaring eyes never left Sebastian's wicked smile.

Blaine suddenly stood up and caught Kurt's arm, yanking him up into his chest. 'I think we're all a little tense right now,' He began, 'I know what would settle things down: Jenny, what's that incredible smell coming from the kitchen? Are we too late for supper?'

* * *

'Mmm, smells delicious, Jenny,'

The older woman shook so violently she almost scalded herself as she stirred the cooking pot's contents. Sebastian had pressed himself up against her back with his chin leaning on her shoulder to observe all of her movements. The gun was resting easily in his right hand. Kurt watched from the dining table, his face pale and wet from tears that just wouldn't stop flowing even when he had managed to pull himself together. _This can't be happening...not again..._

For a moment it seemed like Louis had stirred but it turned out just to be a jerk caused by Blaine's manhandling of him as he tied the unconscious man to the chair at the head of the table. According to Blaine, Louis was still the man of the house and deserved the pride of place spot at the dinner table. Finn sat opposite Kurt. His wide alert eyes bore into his brother's still trying to decipher just what had happened upstairs. Kurt refused to look at him; he was ashamed. It wasn't his fault, but now, in a way, he felt like he sort of deserved it. He let his guard down, he wasn't prepared. Maybe had he been paying attention he could have saved his family from this. Blaine hummed in approval of his handiwork and smiled at the two teenagers as if they were old friends. 'I think he's secure. Wouldn't want him to fall over and hurt himself as we're eating. That wouldn't do.'

'Wouldn't do at all.' Sebastian murmured from the kitchen area. He took hold of Jenny's wrist and directed a spoonful of her home-made stew towards his mouth. After blowing few times, he tasted it and groaned in delight. 'Mmm! Good, Jenny, so good! Blaine-' He let Jenny's hand fall onto the worktop as he motioned for Blaine to come. 'You gotta try this.'

Without a care, Blaine stepped up and tried a spoonful. _Why isn't he being more watchful?_ Kurt questioned. It was occurring to him that after the numerous tricks and running numbers he and Finn had pulled last time that it seemed only natural to be closely monitored now. Yet Blaine had essentially just left them at the table. Both of them could have ran. In fact, that is probably what they should have been doing. He caught Finn's eye and saw the same notion mirrored in his gaze: uncertainty. Something was different. Blaine and Sebastian were calculated. The mere fact Blaine felt comfortable taking his eyes off them to taste food in the kitchen unnerved both boys enough that they both remained silent and seated, motionless as if awaiting orders. The feelings were not natural and the repetitive urge to vomit graced both of them.

'Mmm... Mmm-hmm, that's delicious.' Blaine agreed with his partner's verdict and happily returned to the table to take the seat next to Kurt. He drew his arm over the back of the slighter boy's chair, and in response Kurt jumped and shrunk smaller away from him. Everyone noticed, but no one commented. Finn began to seethe again. 'Better hurry. These boys look famished, Jenny.' Blaine called. He was eyeing Finn and Kurt's stomachs in amusement: Finn had lost all of his flabbiness after that first night of games, and his numerous operations had taken a tow leading to his flat stomach and Kurt (who rarely ever had any form of appetite nowadays) felt like a shell of his former physical self.

'My mom was never really around when I was a kid,' Sebastian was telling Jenny in a low tone. 'She didn't cook. Or clean. We had maids and cooks for that kind of stuff. I always felt like I...missed out. Could I help you serve dinner?' Jenny didn't respond, but it didn't matter. Sebastian happily set up a series of bowls and discovered the cutlery drawer. Both teenagers sitting at the table eyed him warily as he laid out the table perfectly. Blaine and Sebastian shared a smile, as if they were enjoying a private joke. When Jenny managed the near-impossible task of removing the pot from the stove without dropping it completely, Sebastian gave the gun to Blaine before rushing to her 'aid'. He insisted she sit down. She did, and promptly fell onto her husband and buried her face into his shoulder. Blaine allowed her this, having now turned his full attention to Kurt as Sebastian ladled out stew into their bowls. With eyes on him, the frightened teen forced himself to swallow a few mouthfuls over the course of the many minutes of silence which followed. Blaine and Sebastian ate, murmuring occasionally in approval. Finn didn't even touch his spoon.

Eventually, Blaine's silent interest in Kurt reached a peak. 'What was your mom like, Kurt?' he asked wistfully, 'You're real mom, I mean, not...' He dismissively waved a hand in Finn's direction, 'his.' If it were not for the gun now residing in Blaine's hand, Finn may have snapped. Kurt threw his stepbrother a pleading look, praying he wouldn't do anything stupid. Kurt wasn't sure he could cope seeing Finn beaten and tortured again, no matter how inevitable it really was. When Kurt couldn't find the words to answer Blaine's query, the dark haired boy pressed on. 'Was she beautiful? Tell me what she looked like.'

'I-I can't remember...' Kurt choked out, trying to control his sharp intakes of breath. 'M-my dad said she and I were r-really similar.'

Blaine's hand hit the table fast, Kurt gasped and squeezed his eyes shut in terror but Blaine was not angry; he was pleased. Proud. 'I knew it. I knew you got your looks from her. I mean, no offence to your father but you look nothing like-'

'Shut _up_, you fucking asshole!' Finn burst out, shoving the table violently. Blaine turned to him, irritated but half-bored. Sebastian silently laid down the pot of food and studied Finn with interest. 'You know what you guys are?' Both men arched their brows, encouraging him to continue. He needed no encouragement. 'Pussies. Fucking jackass _pussies_, with your guns and your-your paperweights and powertrips - stop hiding behind your goddamn weapons and fight like men! But you won't, will you? No, because you know I could kick your _ass!_'

_Click_

With the most tired of smiles, Blaine cocked the gun. The sound itself cut Finn off sharply. 'So little you know, Finn...' He rested his chin in his hand and regarded Finn like a simplistic child. 'Maybe when all you have going for you is your muscle mass, such a fact is true. But in the real world, where real men play, the rules change. You know the real people in charge of this country? Are they the mainstream politicians, or the president? Or, heaven forbid, the American people? No... No, the people who handle this country like a ten dollar slut are the puppet masters. You never see them, you don't even know their names or their very existence but they are there. And they pull strings.' He mimed pulling at invisible strings, and Sebastian chuckled. 'They can make people dance, jump, fall - even burn. And you know how they do it?' He grinned and suggestively stroked the barrel of the gun in his hand. 'By going all S&M on the power. Tying it up and owning it. Find it's weak spot and fuck it raw. Allow me to demonstrate...' Blaine turned to Kurt and threw him a sweet smile. 'Kurt...' Kurt only didn't whimper because his body refused to breathe under that intense gaze. 'Put your hand on my leg.' There was a short moment in which Finn's face grew redder in anger and Kurt blinked in sickened confusion. Then Blaine cocked the gun again and lazily pointed it towards Finn without breaking eye contact with Kurt. With a frightened gasp, the smallest male immediately obeyed. He leaned over and placed his shaking hand on the older man's muscular leg. Blaine's smile widened. 'That's a good boy. A little further up...that's it. Good boy.' His hazel eyes then flashed back to Finn. 'You see? When you pull on those puppet strings - when you wield the power, you _are_ the man. You control everything, and everyone.'

The gun became slack in his hand and eventually drooped, the immediate threat gone. Kurt peeled his hand away wishing it didn't feel so contaminated and filthy. Blaine and Finn held each other in a deadlock of glares. Sebastian's eyes were positively shining in excitement, though finally he broke the silence, albeit reluctantly. 'I guess the time for pleasantries is over. Perhaps it's time we start on our first game?'

* * *

Once again, Finn and Kurt found themselves essentially carrying Jenny and Louis back into the living room. Finn remained kneeling by the armchair where Louis sat hunched over the side. Kurt had quietly insisted to his aunt that she do as she was told, which was to sit back on the sofa, when she was desperate to be with her husband. At long last, she conceded and allowed Kurt to settle her down.

'I hope you'll appreciate the careful thought and consideration we have both put into tonight,' Blaine rubbed his hands together appearing excited yet nervous. 'We knew about your new guardians and felt that it would be very unfair of us-'

'So unfair,' Sebastian nodded.

'-to not include them. So...we came up with a new game.' Kurt's blood ran cold, and in his arms Aunt Jenny froze and her sniffling cut off in shock. 'We call it... 'Punch or Judy'.'

Sebastian's smile stretched from ear to ear, obviously proud of their creation. 'We didn't know the names of your kind aunt and uncle at the time of conception, so 'Punch' and 'Judy' worked. And the best part is it a very simple game. Kurt and Finn, you just have to choose...Punch,' He motioned to the unconscious Louis, 'or Judy.' He looked to Jenny. '

Kurt stared at the carpet until his eyes burned hot. Wait...what did that mean? He raised his head and saw Finn shared his fearful confusion. Punch or Judy? Punch or Judy what? In the end, though, it was neither Kurt or Finn who spoke first. 'Wh-What are they choosing f-for?' Jenny's shiny wet eyes gaze up, lost, at Sebastian. With just a tiny smirk, the tall young man raised his gun and feigned a shot.

Alarm bells rang, hearts pounded like the hooves of racing horses and both teens leapt to their feet as the older woman wailed in horror.

'No!' Kurt cried.

'You can't _do_ that!'

Sebastian giggled. 'It's like they don't even know us, Blaine.' He wandered up and leaned against his smirking partner. 'They've forgotten the last time we were together. I feel offended, underestimated.'

'You can't make us choose...they don't have to die.' Kurt felt his throat catch. He thought he had cried all the tears humanly possible already tonight but it seemed like there was a little more to seep out. 'That isn't fair...'

With the corner of his mouth curling up in a cruel grin, Sebastian leaned down and petted Kurt's cheek patronisingly. 'These. Games. Aren't. Fair.' He said with each tap. 'Either you choose one, or they both go. One after the other.'

'No!' Jenny screeched, clawing at her face. 'Please - Please, don't touch him! He doesn't deserve-! He's such a good, good man, he can't-!' She collapsed into unyielding howls of mourning.

Kurt watched her fall apart, and his heart broke and then turned to sludge. Was this how they played his dad and Carol? Did they torture them even when they had no real interest in them? The thought had not occurred to him before yet now it was the only thought he had. Had his dad or Carol been forced to watch their beloved spouse die in front of their very eyes? It was too sickening for words, and Kurt was overcome with distress. Sebastian stood in his way but Kurt pushed past him without a second thought and came to a halt in front of a curious Blaine. 'This-this game - It's between us. You, Sebastian, Finn and I, not them. Please, I'm begging you, don't kill them. They have nothing to do with this. I swear I will do whatever the hell you want-' Never in his life had Kurt ever pictured begging for the lives of his aunt and uncle to be spared. Finn, sure: Finn was everything to him now and he had had far too many nightmares reliving those moments he pleaded for his safety, but he did not think his heart had made room for the older couple. It came as an alarming and distressing shock to discover he was becoming hysterical for their sakes, after all he had seen before. He knew it was no use, though. He was being so stupid showing his hand when it was obvious Blaine would now purposefully kill them just to cause Kurt to break. What the hell was he thinking?

And there it was: a flicker. A flicker of consideration. Blaine was listening. Blaine was listening and considering his plea and his eyes were softening as his head tilted to the side. Kurt continued: 'Please...please, Blaine.' He dropped to his knees, and Blaine's eyes widened though his expression remained otherwise passive. 'Just...leave them. You've already destroyed enough of my family.'

There was silence. Finn had held his breath, trying not to burst in fury that once again he had to witness his step brother begging for mercy from these tyrants because he knew one sound would undo all the good Kurt was trying to achieve. Jenny continued to blubber nonsense as she clawed wetly at her hair. Blaine stared down at Kurt with piqued interest. A small smile was forming on the corner of his lips. He stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of the begging boy. Both hands slipped under Kurt's face and he gently cradled his head. Thumbs stroked his cheeks as palms pressed along the underside of Kurt's neck. The actions were so warm, so loving, that it seemed almost private and disclosed. Softly, Kurt was urged back up onto his feet. He stood there shaking with his head still trapped between Blaine's careful grasp. Blaine's smile grew. 'Kurt...' He murmured.

_BANG!_

The shot rang out taking nearly everyone by surprise. Kurt crumpled to the floor as his knees gave way in fear. Finn had stumbled into the wall. Blaine narrowed his eyes. One by one the three young men turned their eyes towards the middle aged woman who, mere moments ago, had been cowering against the couch. They watched as she fell back as in slow motion, a smoking bullet hole the size of a golf ball gracing her forehead. She hit the floor. Her eyes remained wide but now lifeless.

A quietly angry Sebastian lowered the handgun to his side and issued one statement: 'Too late.' 

* * *

A.N. Was Blaine really going to give in? Was Sebastian acting out in retaliation to his partner's potential yielding? Apologies to those who asked me NOT to kill off the aunt or uncle... And yes, I am all too aware just how all over the place this chapter was and the ridiculous amount of typos - forgive me, it's 6am and I've been writing for hours. Please review, and tell me which of the three directions mentioned at the start you'd prefer!


	5. Reflection Interval

A.N. I need to update Misery, I need to update Misery, I need to update - who am I kidding, my mind won't shift from Funny Games! Essentially, that is what has been playing over and over in my mind this past week. The response from the last chapter was incredible - thank you so much for your reactions and comments. The fact there are people who actually have spared the time to have an opinion on something I have written still baffles me. I _think_ I've responded to most questions by now - either by PM or below in the review replies - but if not I apologise! The main verdict was that most do not believe Blaine was going to change his mind - I will remain silent; don't want to give anything away. But most correctly predicted Blaine is going to be severely pissed off with his partner and that's fun! Also, one review totally caught me off-guard: having just read the first FG for the first time they picked up on an element of Sebastian which I touch on in this chapter. Is anyone interested in hearing Sebastian's potential background story with his version of Kurt Blaine 'took care of'? Also, I wish I could write an ending that would please everyone but I don't know if that's physically possible so I'll just promise to try and not mess it up when the time comes! Love to all you awesome folk, please enjoy the chapter.

Eliza's Temper: I haven't watched House MD but I love that unicorn idea! It's definitely close to the truth, hopefully this chapter makes it a little clearer. Also... I TOTALLY thought no one would remember that snippet of info – I almost forgot I had a whole background story about it but figured I'd never use it! I'll try to slide it in, though. I'm not one for writing Sebastian-focused fics but I think I'm growing into one haha.

MrsMusicAddict: Your suggestion once again links our minds together... I'll let slip that Kurt will learn a trick or two and will play his own hand but I can't say how successful he is! As for Blaine, I like to keep him mysterious. He's a wild card on his own, I think no one can trust him. Even...you know who. ;)

Kustbastian Fans (there were many!): I admit I was converted into a full-on Kurtbastian shipper last year thanks to one fic, but my heart is still Klaine-ified. That's not to say Sebastian won't get a little heated and physical...Ah, I need to stop talking and giving stuff away!

SpecsO-O: Right. Okay. I actually need to have a deep think about your idea. It's incredible; I wish I'd thought of it! I have a sort-of ending in place but I'm afraid I feel drawn to adding your suggestion in somehow... I can't promise anything, but – dammit! - thank you for pointing that out! XD

Kurtbastian123: You're pretty much spot on – Seb and Blaine's relationship is twisted at best, but there's an understanding and Sebastian feels that's being threatened. I can't wait to write his and Kurt's scene, which I think will take place in the next chapter. I've deviated so much from the original story that you shouldn't need to worry about knowing anything about the canon plot. I'm so glad you're enjoying it – knowing people want to read more fills me with a crazy amount of happiness that it should be illegal! 

* * *

Reflection Interval 

* * *

Jason Brady was unofficially pronounced dead in the ambulance which was carrying him to the emergency unit after suffering from a severe head injury as a result of falling from his kindergarten classroom window when he was four years old. His best friend, Kurt Hummel, was in the bathroom when it happened and by the time his parents arrived half an hour later to pick him up (as all parents decided to do for their kids once they heard of the tragedy) his first ever friend was gone. Elizabeth Hummel died in her hospital bed at 4.20am one Tuesday morning. Her son had been at home sleeping in his parent's empty bed as the babysitter sat dozing by the phone downstairs. Burt and Carol both were killed seconds apart in a scrap yard from gun shots to their heads on the evening of their anniversary. Later on that same night, old Mrs Beaton was strangled to death and left in her own living room to be discovered by Kurt when he came seeking help.

Five deaths that would forever haunt the young man. However, none would compare to the utter shock and mortifying trauma of the death of Aunt Jenny. Kurt had never seen someone die before. Now he had.

As her body had fallen to the floor, time stood still like everything else in existence had been hit by the pause button on a TV remote. Then the mute button was pressed as all sound in Kurt's world ceased to be. Not even the thump of her body impacting on the ground met his ears.

'Too late.'

Something was said but Kurt didn't hear it. His subconscious told him Sebastian had spoken and that in itself would have eventually brought him out of his horrified stupor but in the end it was the slow oozing of blood from the black holey mass on Jenny's forehead that did it. Kurt reached out as if to grab her but his hand fell short of her ankle as he crumbled to the floor face first, blocking his view of everything. He couldn't look.

With his ears ringing, Finn stumbled further and further until his back hit a wall. From there, he slid down. He was stunned. Stunned and numb. And tingly. Both boys could do nothing but be still and silent.

'You fucking meerkat prick!' Blaine shouted in fury. With a well-practised hand, he belted Sebastian on the head and the taller man dropped the gun for Blaine to scoop up. 'What the fuck did you do that for?'

Sebastian's skin grew pink, apart from the area glowing red from Blaine's hit, and he bowed his head. 'I'm sorry. I got impatient.'

'You're so damn _reckless_.' The angry young man stepped up to his partner and shoved him against the wall. Sebastian met his glare with a quiet look of regret, though it was not convincing enough to suggest he truly did regret what he had just done. 'What is the point,' Blaine snapped, 'in starting a game if you aren't going to play it properly. We have rules, Sebastian, just like them.' He brandished a hand gesturing to the teens behind him. 'I thought you of all people would get that!' Sebastian uttered yet another apology and several moments passed before Blaine took in a deep breath and turned away, dragging a frustrated hand through his hair. He then clasped both hands together and took on a very calm, sombre demeanour. He frowned down at the two teenage boys. 'Kurt, Finn,' Neither boy looked when spoken to. 'I apologise humbly and sincerely for his rude, insensitive and unreasonable actions. There's no excuse for it. I think now would be a very appropriate time to have an early interval so that you both can get over whatever...I don't know - grief, I suppose, and I can 'reconcile' with trigger happy Seb over here.' Blaine then stalked back to his partner to give one last order before their departure. 'I checked the upstairs earlier, you covered down here?' Sebastian nodded wordlessly. 'Fine. Search them all for the usual things. I'll cut the phone lines.'

After collecting a couple of cell phones, a wallet and some type of Swiss army knife hybrid from Jenny and Louis – who thankfully had not even stirred even after the gun shot – Sebastian turned to Kurt. Blaine pointedly cleared his throat. Kurt was dressed only in a simple pair of briefs and a pocket-less t shirt; Sebastian knew not to touch him. Instead, he moved on to Finn. The quarterback was still too stunned to react when he was straddled and searched. Long, slim fingers delved into his pants; the cell phone and coins found were pocketed. Hands then roamed up the length of Finn's arms, up his chest, round his back and down his legs. Having given Finn a more thorough check than the others, Sebastian continued to perch on his hips and absent-mindedly stared down at his muscled chest.

Blaine looked on with a cloudy expression. He then knelt down beside Kurt, letting his fingertips caress his cheekbones and his knuckles graze his lips. His eyes were kind and endearing, though only a rookie would fall for it and the young teen was no rookie. 'Kurt...I need you to listen carefully to me. You've been a good boy so far. I'm willing to forgive your reaction upstairs because I caught you off-guard. However...I do not want a repeat of last time. Are you listening to me?' Kurt had not showed any signs of hearing Blaine so his chin was jolted to the side and he was forced to look up. 'No running. When it's just you and me, I'll play Cat and Mouse. But not right now. Hey, hey, don't cry...' Blaine's thumb wiped away a silent stray tear and he lowered his mouth to an inch from Kurt's. 'I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying real hard. The way you looked on your knees earlier...God, Kurt, you have no idea how much I'm resisting-' He shook his head and then grounded his lips hard on Kurt's unresponsive ones. His tongue took a quick, rough, forbidden taste before breaking apart grudgingly. 'What I'm trying to say is you don't want to get me angry because I'm already so _fucking_ close to losing control with you. I want you waiting here for me, can you do that? Just sit tight - do your whole mourning thing and wait for me. If you do, I'll reward you.' His words were both a promise and a threat, affection laced with danger.

'Blaine, c'mon.' Sebastian called. At some point he had stopped losing his thoughts on Finn's body and had stepped up to the door. He hadn't been able to hear Blaine's private conversation with Kurt, and he looked more than put out by that fact. Blaine turned his head to him and immediately Sebastian bowed his head once more and uttered 'I've gone over everything so we can go now...'

And they did. In fact, it surprised Kurt when at one moment he heard Blaine move away and the next there was an echo of the front door slamming shut – the house empty except from two teenage boys, their unconscious uncle and a dead body.

* * *

When Kurt had asked his father what his mother had looked like after passing away, his father had responded that she 'looked like she was sleeping'. From then on, Kurt had heard other accounts of people dying and looking like they had just nodded off for a while and he had partly fooled himself into thinking that's how everyone must look. In the case of Jenny, nothing was further from the truth even after it was decided she would be laid on her bed upstairs. One shot through the forehead. Downstairs there was just so much blood that it seemed covering the wound would take some of the horror away but even as he took a dark blue silk scarf from the night stand and draped it over the top of her head he understood that he could not conceal the frightening appearance his aunt had taken on in the last few minutes. Her skin was now stark white from a loss of blood, and the only colour came from the deep purple and blue veins which were becoming more and more vivid with each passing moment. Her mouth repeatedly fell open, which caused Kurt to almost keel over and vomit there and then as he caught sight of a forming puddle of blood at the back of her throat. At last he managed to angle the pillow under her neck to urge her lips together. He felt obliged to put one of her hands over the other and close her eyes. She still didn't look in any way 'peaceful', but that was all Kurt could manage. He bowed his head and left the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind him so it barely made a noise. He fell onto the top step of the staircase next to Finn.

With his head in his hands, Finn mumbled 'What should we do about Louis? We can't leave him there on the floor. They'll get him as soon as they get back.'

A deep breath. 'The larder.' Finn turned his eyes up to the suggestion. 'There's food in there, a tap for water, and a lock on the door. He'll be better protected locked away.'

'But the blood loss. What if he-'

'Kurt, unless we get help he's gonna die anyway.'

Kurt knew he was right. He opened his mouth to ask how Finn was feeling but he felt like he already knew the answer; numb, like he was. After the sickening blow of watching Jenny's life be snuffed out as it was, both boys were dropped into the depths of fear and grief without any form of warning. They both seemed to be struck so bad there was no way they would recover. However, to Kurt's bitter surprise, after carrying the limp body of Aunt Jenny up the seemingly never-ending flight of stairs their bodies, minds and hearts became very numb. It was all so confusing; Burt and Carole lost their lives in the same way to Jenny yet that fact just could not set in. Was it true that after all they've been through and after so many months of mysterious dread – as if they knew it was not over – they had become in some way immune? Kurt was not foolish enough to believe that. His weak spot, as Blaine so kindly pointed out earlier in the kitchen, was very transparent. His weak spot was sitting right beside him on the stair, and Kurt was fairly certain he was Finn's. They were numb, just not immune.

'I'm not going through all this shit again, Kurt.' Having sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Finn's voice caught Kurt off guard. The shorter boy turned to him. Finn was staring intently at the back of his hands, lost in some thought. 'We know the drill with these guys. I can't do it all again. We...we were _so_ lucky last time. So lucky. And Jenny... No. No, I am not going through all that messed up shit again, I can't be beaten down and tortured like before. I can't watch that creep touch you because every time I think about it I want to-' His voice was quivering in quiet fury. Kurt placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close. Finn swallowed loudly and then trusted himself to finish. 'I just...can't. We aren't gonna sit around and wait.'

'Blaine warned me against running,' It struck Kurt as odd that he even cared to remember his order. 'They're always one step ahead of us, Finn, I don't think it's a good idea.'

Finn stood up and rounded back on his brother whilst tossing his hands up in the air. 'Why not? We're both able to. I'm not the immobile setback anymore – we can both run for it. We put your uncle in the larder, cut the lights and make for the other side of the lake. If we survived all those hours perfecting Mr Schue's water numbers in the school pool I'm pretty sure we could swim there no trouble.'

Kurt stood up as well. He frowned and folded his arms. 'You haven't fully healed, genius. You won't make it half way without ripping open those stitches and bleeding to death. No way.' Finn opened his mouth to argue but Kurt issued a loud and firm 'No!' They glared at one another until Finn finally gave in and kicked the wall in frustration. 'However...I agree we can't be like sitting ducks. We stay here, we pretty much make it easy for them. I'm open to other suggestions, so long as they don't involve us splitting up 'cause that did nothing for us last time.'

Finn paced up and down a few steps until his face grew so red and sweaty he may have been close to collapsing. However, it was then a light bulb lit up in his head. He stopped and clicked his fingers. 'I got it. I got an idea. C'mon, downstairs!'

* * *

_'Blaine!'_

There was a great splash, Sebastian's head fell into the bathtub. Bubbles of air came to the surface as he struggled. When the bubbles stopped, he was let up.

'Blaine, stop a second!' Sebastian cried out whilst taking in oxygen eagerly. 'I-I changed my mind, I want the belt! Seven lashes of it, okay? Not th-'

Once again, his head was forced down into the water. Blaine's tight fist was locked in his brown locks to keep him in place. The taller boy's slim, ever-so-slightly lanky frame was draped - no, strained - over the rim of the tub. His knees were pinned together with Blaine's on either side of his. Blaine kept his stomach pressed flat against his partner's back to prevent him jerking about too much. His shirt sleeves were rolled up most of the way but it couldn't avoid getting soaked in the process. Sebastian's upper body was drenched as a result from the dipping but also from practically falling in when Blaine first decided to punish him; he shouldn't have tried fighting back. Blaine kept him under for close to thirty seconds, all the while pinning the struggling man's chest against the porcelain. It was like he was purposefully squeezing out air. At last, Blaine yanked him up and sat him straight back on his lap. Droplets fell on Blaine's face as he drew closer. 'This is just a temporary fix, you know. I won't be able to properly punish you until after we're done with tonight. You'll get your lashes, don't worry, but later. Right now I need you strong and able to take on the night. Are you listening to me?' Sebastian was trying to shake away the hair in his eyes but knew to nod yes to the question. 'Good. Now...' He bent Sebastian over and eased his fingers through his hair for the second time to re-grip. 'Each time I bring you up you tell me you're sorry, understand?'

'Y-' Sebastian could respond; he met the water again and accidently choked on a little water. His body convulsed involuntarily as it tried to get rid of it, his eyes reddened and squeezed shut. When he was pulled up he coughed violently.

Blaine growled by his ear. 'Say it, Meerkat,' His fist tightened it's hold in the other young man's hair.

'S-Sorry...' The word came out strained. Just as he took in his first proper breath, Sebastian went down. Five seconds later he came up.

'Again,'

'Sorry-' _Splash!_

'Again!'

'I'm sorry!' Sebastian had resorted to keeping his eyes shut and his face scrunched up in preparation for breaking through the water's surface again. Over and over, his neck ached as his spine was forced to bend at Blaine's will. Each time he was let up, another apology was ordered and he made sure never to miss one. It went against his will of survival to speak before properly breathing but it went against even more to disobey Blaine. He had to obey, and what's more, he wanted to obey.

'I'm sorry!'

'I'm sorry, Blaine,'

_'I'm sorry!'_

_'I'm sorry - please!'_

Sebastian was almost positive he was going to pass out. Maybe he did; he couldn't tell after his brain shut down with the simple instruction being 'say your sorry each time you can breathe'. But it truly did seem like after the eleventh or twelfth submersion Blaine held him down so low his face was pounding against the bottom of the porcelain tub and then tossed him down onto the tiled flooring. The fact his head only narrowly avoided smacking off the toilet bowl rim was no accident; Blaine didn't _do_ accidents. The closeness was a further warning. Blaine gave him a generous number of seconds to cough up any water which leaked down his throat. He then passed him a towel and a cool can of soda to help get the taste of tap water out his mouth. As Sebastian drank down timid sips, he turned his starry gaze up to Blaine. The dark haired man was checking his watch. 'We've wasted too long here.' Blaine murmured unhappily. For a moment Sebastian wondered if Blaine was still angry with him - normally dishing out some type of punishment was enough to calm any resonating fury - and was a little relieved to note Blaine seemed more irked than full-on angry.

'I'm sorry, Blaine.' Sebastian uttered before he knew why. 'You know I hate putting you through this. We're meant to be partners and I-'

Without a word, Sebastian's chin was grabbed and pulled upwards. His lips met Blaine's in a firm, bewildering yet familiar kiss. It lasted only a second but Blaine kept his face close afterwards to look deep into Sebastian's eyes. 'You are too hot-headed. You get ahead of yourself and act out like a spoilt little rich brat wanting their way.' A shadow of a smile played upon his lips. 'But if you were any different you wouldn't be My Sebastian, would you?' And with that, the fingers holding Sebastian's face disappeared and Blaine went back to looking irritated. 'Hurry up. Dry yourself off already and throw another shirt on. C'mon, we've a game to get back to.'

It would forever baffle the taller boy just how much his partner could fill him with feeling, then drop him dead leaving him empty and hollow. It was perhaps a leading factor as to why he and Blaine could never be together - a fact he's known for far too long for it to cause any real hurt now. No, now Sebastian couldn't be upset in the slightest at their confusing and torrential relationship, with it's numerous borderlines they constantly danced on. How often had Sebastian pondered if he loved Blaine more than he feared him, or feared him more than he loathed him, or loathed him more than he loved him. All he knew was that nothing was ever still. Love, hate, jealousy, desire, indifference, brotherly comradely, disgust, wonder, protective, disdain for each other's presence along with the knowledge without one another they would be lost. Each feeling had its place. All Sebastian knew was that nothing was ever still. There was no definition for what they had because rarely did a word come into existence for something so unique and private. No one had ever been in their type of relationship before, nor would there be anyone in the future.

That's why Kurt was trouble. No one had ever reached Blaine before or captured his attention deep down aside from Sebastian himself. It wasn't jealousy in terms of wanting Blaine's sexual interest - it had been a very long time since that had last occurred and Sebastian was more than confident his own personal interest in Finn would be enough to distract him if it were that simple. No, this was something else. He didn't think about _him_ often. Blaine told him to forget _he_ had ever existed and Sebastian normally found it easy to do as Blaine instructed, but now he could not stop picturing _his_ face. The person Blaine made him give up for the sake of their games. Back then Sebastian wasn't sure he would ever be able to forgive his partner for taking that particular life but eventually he figured he did. And now Blaine was looking at Kurt in the same way Blaine accused Sebastian of looking at _that person_. Kurt had to go. Obviously, Blaine would agree as that is the nature of their game, but the longer it was dragged out the more time the kid had to undermine everything.

_But you can't. Blaine would be...'furious' didn't even begin to describe how Blaine would be with you. Kurt is his, you both know that. Finn is yours. _

Blaine had turned his attention back to Sebastian when the tall boy did not come back with a characteristically snarky remark. His gaze fell on his wet face. Blaine's expression hardened. 'Stop crying, Sebastian.'

'I'm not crying. It's the water.' With a hidden sniff and furious swipe across his eyes, Sebastian turned and walked out of sight behind the door. Blaine watched but remained silent. Normally he could tell exactly what his partner was thinking at any given moment - a skill they had both developed over the years - but now he was not so sure. Whatever he saw in those brown eyes, he did not like it.

* * *

A.N. The punishment scene was only supposed to be a few paragraphs long - I hate it when I go overboard! Please share your thoughts, questions and other randomnesses.


End file.
